


~*~ The Children of our Love ~*~

by BigLeoSis



Series: Stay with me ... forever [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alfheim, Asgard, Bad Odin, Intersex Loki, Jotun Loki, M/M, Mpreg, OOC Thor, Sex, Sibling Love, new home, ooc Loki
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nächstes Update in 4 Wochen (15.06.2014)</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**~*~The Children of our Love~*~**

 

Die Fortsetzung zu 'The Love of Winter' … ich möchte hier gleich anmerken, dass Loki in dieser Fanfic schwanger sein wird. Wer damit ein Problem hat, sollte sie nicht lesen. Und auch, dass er ziemlich OOC sein wird. Er ist sanft, ein wenig naiv und völlig vernarrt in Thor!!!

Um die Ereignisse hier ein bisschen besser zu verstehen, empfehle ich auch, den Oneshot vorher zu lesen, das erleichtert einem das ganze vielleicht.

Und ich war mir auch nicht wirklich sicher, wie man die Bewohner Jotunheims im Deutschen richtig bezeichnet. Ich habe mich mit einer Freundin beratschlagt und wir fanden Jote/Joten passend.

Ich wünsche euch allen viel Spaß beim lesen ^-^ - BigLeoSis

 

**01**

Jahrhunderte waren seit unserer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht vergangen und das Feuer zwischen mir und Thor brannte noch wie am ersten Tag.

 

Es waren seltsame Umstände unter denen Thor und ich in unserem zweiten Lebensjahrhundert herausfanden, dass wir keine Brüder waren. Mal abgesehen von diesem Gefühl, dass wir schon lange füreinander hegten, dass mehr war, als normale Brüder füreinander empfanden.

 

Thor hatte mich an diesem Tag sträflich vernachlässigt. Wenn man so wollte, konnte man fast sagen, dass es unser Jahrestag war und er hatte es vorgezogen mit seinen Freunden zu kämpfen, sein Leben zu riskieren und dann noch zu feiern. Und ich ... ich hatte den Tag mit Mutter im Garten verbracht, ihr mit den Blumen geholfen und versucht die ganze Sache zu verdrängen.

Es hatte funktioniert, bis Thor betrunken in mein Gemach gekommen war und meinte jetzt mit mir schlafen zu wollen. Das hatte das Fass ein wenig zum überlaufen gebracht und mein Temperament war mit mir durchgegangen.

Es war, als hätte sich ein Knoten in meinem Inneren gelöst und ich spürte plötzlich die Magie durch meine Adern fließen. Wäre nicht Thors entsetzter Blick gewesen, hätte ich ihn wohl gegen die Wand geschleudert, aber so hielt ich inne.

Mein Bruder machte einen Schritt auf mich zu, Verwirrung war auf sein Gesicht geschrieben.

 

"Loki …"

 

Meine Wut war beim sanften Klang seiner Stimme ein wenig abgeklungen. Er hatte die Hand nach mir ausgestreckt und als ich sie greifen wollte, fiel mein Blick nach unten. Blau ... mein Arm war blau!

Panisch drehte ich mich zu einem Spiegel und erstarrte. Ich war blau und meine Augen waren rot wie Blut.

 

"Thor," wimmerte ich leise. "Thor was ist das? Was ist los mit mir?"

 

Jetzt hatte ich Panik, ich hatte Angst. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Warum sah ich plötzlich aus wie ... wie ein Jote? Einer unserer Feinde, gegen die unser Vater einst gekämpft hatte. Erneut wanderte mein Blick zum Spiegel. Es war noch immer ich, mein Spiegelbild trug die gleiche grüne Tunika und die schwarze Hose, auch war sein Haar so kurz wie meines. Tränen traten in meine Augen, als ich noch einen Schritt auf den Spiegel zumachte und mit einer Hand das Glas berührte.

Ich war eines dieser Monster, ich war der Feind! Und Vater und Mutter hatten es mir verschwiegen, sie hatten mich belogen. Thor? Hatte Thor davon gewusst?

Mein Blick flog nach oben und traf auf Thor, welcher nun dicht hinter mir stand, seine Augen fest auf die meinen gerichtet. Er schien keine Angst vor mir zu haben, auch wenn ich so furchtbar aussah. Thors Hand wanderte über meine Seite, blieb auf meiner Hüfte liegen, ehe er mich langsam zu sich umdrehte. Ich machte gleich einen Schritt nach vorn und presste mich dicht an meinen Bruder. Dessen Arm schlang sich um meine Mitte und hielt mich fest an sich gedrückt. Meine Finger krallten sich in Thors rotes Hemd, ich versuchte verzweifelt wieder Halt zu gewinnen.

 

"Hast du es gewusst?" kam es leise über meine Lippen.

 

"Nein." Ich spürte Thors tiefe Stimme durch seinen Brustkorb rumpeln. "Nein, ich wusste es nicht und wenn, hätte ich es nie vor dir geheim gehalten. Du bedeutest mir alles Loki!"

 

Ich presste mich hart von Thor weg, meine Augen waren weit. Noch immer fühlte ich pures Entsetzen und Angst.

 

"Aber ... sieh mich an! Sieh mich an! Ich bin ein Monster!" schrie ich. "Sie werden mich wegsperren! Mich vor den Augen der Asen verstecken, dafür was ich bin!"

 

Thor machte einen zaghaften Schritt auf mich zu, doch ich wich vor ihm zurück, schlang meine Arme fest um meinen Körper, als ob mich das vor allem schützen konnte.

 

"Niemand wird dich wegsperren. Loki, bitte beruhige dich doch. Ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass dich jemand mir wegnimmt. Du bist das wertvollste und das Schönste, dass ich habe! Egal welche Form du hast. Ase oder Jote, dass ist mir egal! Du bist mir wichtig, nicht deine Abstammung, nicht das Blut welches durch deine Adern fließt." Mein Bruder nahm den letzten Abstand zwischen uns, legte seine Hand sanft an meine Wange und zwang mich, ihn anzusehen. "Lass mich dir beweisen, wie sehr ich dich begehre Loki …"

 

Er senkte seinen Kopf, sodass sich unsere Lippen berührten. Ich hatte meine Augen fest geschlossen, ich wollte und konnte einfach nicht glauben, was ich in Thors Augen sah. Diese Liebe und das tiefe Verlangen darin. Aber er war kein guter Lügner, dass er mir das nur vorspielen konnte. Er war einfach schon immer zu ehrlich gewesen.

 

Thors Arm schloss sich wieder um meinen Körper, hob mich damit ohne große Schwierigkeiten hoch und trug mich zu meinem Bett. Meine Beine hatten sich automatisch um seine Hüften geschlossen und er legte uns zusammen auf die Matratze, sodass ich sein ganzes Gewicht fühlen konnte, die Erregung, welche zwischen seinen Beinen erwachte.

Er löste sich kurz von mir, küsste meine Wange hinab, bis er bei meinem Ohr angelangt war. Thor leckte über die Muschel und flüsterte 'Ich liebe dich' hinein. Ich stöhnte leise und drückte mich gegen Thor. Ich wollte ihn spüren, wollte all seine Liebe in mir aufsaugen und sie so tief in meinem Herzen verwahren, dass sie mir nie mehr jemand wegnehmen konnte.

 

Thors große Hände glitten über meinen Körper, geduldig löste er die Bänder und Schnallen meines Gewandes, das nun immer mehr Haut freigab. Blaue Haut ... Thor schien es wirklich nicht zu stören, er küsste sie ohne Unterlass, bahnte sich seinen Weg weiter nach unten. Meine Finger hatten sich in die Laken gegraben und als mein Bruder die Bänder meiner Hose öffnete, hielt ich unweigerlich die Luft an.

 

Ich hatte in Büchern davon gelesen, wie die Bewohner Jotunheims waren. Eisriesen, die sich mehr als einmal im Krieg mit den anderen Welten befunden hatten, zuletzt gegen Midgard und der Allvater hatte sie geschlagen, hatte sie in ihrer Zahl dezimiert und seit diesem Krieg herrschte Ruhe. Es gab zum großen Teil nur Männer bei den blauen Riesen, aber manche von ihnen besaßen beide Geschlechter, damit sie sich fortpflanzen konnten.

Ich wollte gar nicht wissen zu welchem ich gehörte, doch als Thor meine Hose nach unten schob und die Luft anhielt, wusste ich es.

 

Ich war ein Monster, eine Abscheulichkeit.

 

Wieder traten mir Tränen in die Augen und ein Schluchzen rang sich meine Kehle empor. Meine Hände flogen nach oben und bedeckten mein Gesicht. Warum musste so etwas ausgerechnet mir passieren? Wen hatte ich erzürnt, dass er ein so grausames Schicksal für mich bestimmt hatte?

 

Thor schob sich nun langsam wieder an mir nach oben, küsste den Weg zurück und mit seiner Nase drängte er meine Hände bei Seite.

 

"Warum weinst du Loki?" fragte Thor, als er die Tränen weg küsste und sie durch die sanfte Bewegung seiner Lippen ersetzte.

 

Ich konnte ihm nicht antworten, nur meinen Kopf schütteln und ich versuchte meine Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu bringen, was nicht so leicht war. Es war alles aufgewühlt in mir, jede Faser meines Körpers war erfüllt von Magie und wenn ich sie nicht lernte zu kontrollieren, würde ich für immer so aussehen.

 

Thor liebkoste mich weiter, während er sich auszog. Mit ruhigen Worten und Schmeicheleien versuchte er mich zu beruhigen. Doch erst als ich die Schwere seines Körpers, seine warme nackte Haut auf mir spürte, konnte ich tief Luft holen. Meinem Bruder, meinem Geliebten, war es wirklich egal wie ich aussah.

 

Es war ihm egal.

 

Während Thor langsam meine Beine öffnete, wanderten meine Hände in seinen Nacken, um dort ein wenig Halt zu finden. Seine Augen waren dunkel, von Lust durchtränkt. Thor senkte seinen Kopf, verschloss meine Lippen erneut zu einem feurigen Kuss, als er mit zwei Fingern in mich eindrang. Ich löste den Kuss und stöhnte laut auf. Es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl. Ich war noch empfindlicher als normal und auch waren die Schmerzen nicht vorhanden.

Ich bewegte mich gegen Thor, zog ihn wieder zu mir nach unten und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Eine seiner Hände lag noch an meinem Schenkel, doch er ließ sie nun nach innen wandern, schloss sie um mein erregtes Glied und pumpte es mit den Bewegungen seiner Finger in mir.

Unser Kuss unterdrückte einen lauten Schrei und ich wollte ihn endlich spüren, wollte Thor in mir wissen. Meine Beine wanderten ein Stück weiter nach oben, legten sich um seine Hüften.

 

"Thor," keuchte ich. "Bitte Bruder ... lass mich nicht noch länger warten."

 

Ein leises Wimmern entkam mir, als sich Thor aus meiner Scheide zurück zog, doch er ließ mich nicht lange warten und drang in mich ein. Meine Finger krallten sich in seinen Nacken und ich bäumte mich ihm entgegen. Thors freie Hand legte sich an meine Hüfte, gab mir etwas Halt, während seine Andere weiter mein Glied massierte.

Mein Geliebter nahm sich alle Zeit der Welt, liebte mich tief und leidenschaftlich. Mehr als einmal dachte ich, ich wäre meinem Höhepunkt nahe, ehe Thor in seinen Stößen wieder langsamer wurde und das ziehen in meinem Unterleib nachließ. Dann begann er wieder von Neuem, bis er es selbst nicht mehr länger aushielt und tief in mir kam.

Er vergrub sein Gesicht an meinem Nacken, stöhnte meinen Namen mit so viel Liebe, dass es mich überwältigte. Der Orgasmus, den ich erlebte war stärker als je zuvor und ich glaubte für einen Moment, mein Bewusstsein zu verlieren.

 

Thor glitt langsam aus mir, ehe er sich auf die Seite fallen ließ und mich in seine starken Arme zog. Nur zu gern kam ich dieser Aufforderung nach. Thor war nach dem Sex immer wie ein großes Schmusetier und hielt mich dicht bei sich, strich über meine sensible Haut und versuchte so viel Hautkontakt zu halten, wie möglich. Eine Hand ruhte auf meiner Wange und immer wieder berührten sich unsere Lippen leicht, bis ich in den Schlaf driftete. In diesem Moment hätte es mir nicht mehr egal sein können, in welcher Form ich aufwachen würde, solange nur Thor bei mir war.

 

**=^=**

 

Von diesem Tag an provozierte Thor mich immer wieder, um meine Jotunform hervorzurufen und mich in ihr zu lieben. Mit Hilfe der Magie lernte ich sie zu kontrollieren, konnte sie im Zaum halten. Doch je öfter ich mich in meine richtige Gestalt verwandelte, umso wohler fühlte ich mich in ihr.

Doch sie blieb mein und Thors Geheimnis.

 

Am heutigen Abend veranstalteten unsere Elten einen Empfang für die mutigen Krieger unseres Königreiches. Ich hatte mich den ganzen Morgen über seltsam gefühlt, aber da es als Prinz meine Pflicht war, riss ich mich zusammen und begleitete meinen Bruder. Er schien besorgt um mich zu sein, denn er entfernte sich kaum von mir, blieb stets in meiner Nähe. Es war nicht so, dass es mir unangenehm war, aber seltsam war es schon.

 

Ich befand mich gerade in einer Unterhaltung mit Mutter und Freyja, als mich eine Welle von Übelkeit überrollte. Ehe ich nach vorn umkippen konnte, schlangen sich Mutters und Freyjas Hände um meine Arme, doch Mutter ließ mich augenblicklich wieder los, sodass ich mit vollen Gewicht gegen die blonde Zauberin sank.

Freyja hatte stets mit mir gelernt und war sehr gewandt im Gebiet der Zauberei, was ich respektierte.

 

"Meine Königin," fragte Freyja mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, während sich ihr Arm schützend um meine Schultern legte.

 

Ich atmete durch den Mund, versuchte das Gefühl der Übelkeit wieder zu unterdrücken, aber es wollte nicht weggehen. Beruhigend glitt Freyjas Hand über meinen Rücken.

 

"Bring ihn zu den Heilern, Freyja. Loki ist krank …"

 

So wie Frigga das Wort 'krank' aussprach, musste es sich um etwas ernstes handeln und das machte mir Angst.

 

"Lass nur Eir ihn behandeln!" befahl meine Mutter der schönen Göttin.

 

"Ja, Majestät." Freyja neigte kurz ihren Kopf, ehe sie mich wieder ein wenig aufrichtete. "Kommt mein Prinz, ich bringe Euch zu Eir."

 

Ich folgte Freyja und versuchte eine neutrale Miene aufzusetzen, was mir gelang, bis wir den Saal verlassen hatten und Freyja mich gegen eine nahe Wand sinken ließ.

 

"Freyja ... wo ist Thor?"

 

"Er war in ein Gespräch mit der Lady Sif vertieft, als wir gingen. Was ist mit dir Loki, du siehst wirklich nicht gut aus."

 

"Bitte ... bitte hol ihn Freyja ... ich will nicht alleine zu Eir."

 

"Aber ich kann dich so nicht alleine lassen …"

 

Hinter einem der Vorhänge trat ein flachsblonder Freyr hervor. Mit beschwingten Schritten kam er zu uns herüber, legte seine Hände auf Freyjas Schultern.

 

"Lasst das meine Sorge sein, mein Prinz. Ich werde Euren Bruder holen, während Ihr meine Schwester zu den Heilern begleitet. Wir werden bald bei Euch sein, mein Prinz. Macht Euch keine Sorgen."

 

Freyr gab seiner Schwester einen Kuss auf ihr Haar, ehe er wieder im Saal verschwand. Hatte man früher mich und Thor für unzertrennlich gehalten, so waren die Vanen-Zwillinge zusammengewachsen. Selten sah man Freyja oder Freyr getrennt, was auch bereits viele Gerüchte in die Welt gesetzt hatte.

 

"Komm Loki," sagte Freyja, als sie einen Arm unter meinen schob, um mich weiter zu stützen.

 

Man legte mich auf eine der Liegen und man musste erst nach Eir schicken, da sie gerade bei einem anderen Sorgenkind weilte. Ich war unruhig und nervös und voller Sorge, was denn mit mir los sein könnte. Freyja wich bis zu Thors Ankunft nicht von meiner Seite. Doch als mein Bruder kam, wich sie respektvoll zurück und ging an Freyrs Seite.

 

Thor kam sofort zu mir, nickte den Zwillingen kurz zu, ehe er meine Hand in seine nahm und sie an seine Lippen führte.

 

"Loki, was machst du für Sachen? Du hättest doch sagen können, wenn es dir nicht gut geht ..."

 

Aber Thor wurde durch die Ankunft von Eir unterbrochen. Die dunkelhaarige Frau kannte ich seit meiner Kindheit, da immer sie es gewesen war, die man gerufen hatte. Sie scheuchte Freyja und Freyr nach draußen, doch mein Bruder ließ sich nicht so leicht davon jagen. Mit einem Seufzen gab Eir nach, ehe sie zu mir an den Tisch trat und ihre Ärmel nach oben krempelte.

 

"Was fehlt dir, kleiner Prinz," fragte sie mit einem neckenden Unterton.

 

Eir war die Einzige, bei der ich so etwas duldete. Mal abgesehen von Thor und Mutter. Eir legte ihre Hände auf meine Arme und ließ ihre Magie durch mich fluten, was mich mit Wärme erfüllte.

 

"Mutter sagt, ich sei krank. Sie hat mich nur kurz berührt und sofort losgelassen? Ist es denn so schlimm, Eir? Werde ich sterben?" Ich sah, wie Thor sich neben mir versteifte, als die Worte über meine Lippen kamen.

 

"Eure Mutter ist eine weise Frau, mein Prinz und mit der Gabe der Vorsehung gesegnet. Allerdings darf sie nie darüber sprechen, was sie in ihren Visionen sieht. Aber Ihr seid nicht todkrank kleiner Prinz. Keine Sorge. Nur in anderen Umständen." Eir löste ihre Hände von mir und sah mich streng an. "Wann habt ihr es herausgefunden? Ich gehe davon aus, dass unser goldener Prinz ebenso um das Geheimnis seines 'Bruders' weiß?"

 

Thor stand wie angewurzelt an seinem Platz, zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper. Ich war verwirrt. Andere Umstände? Was sollte das bitte bedeuten?

 

"Ich ... ein paar Jahre, sieben vielleicht," antwortete ich Eir. "Sag mir, was das zu bedeuten hat Eir!"

 

"Kleiner Prinz, du bist schwanger. Ich brauche wohl kaum zu raten, wer der Vater ist?" Eirs Blick glitt kurz zu Thor, aus dessen Gesicht jegliche Farbe gewichen war. "Ich habe den Allvater gewarnt, als er dich zu uns nahm, dass so etwas einmal passieren könnte. Man hätte dir nie deine Herkunft verschweigen dürfen. Du wirst gute Freunde brauchen Loki …"

 

Eirs Worte machten nur noch weniger Sinn in meinem Kopf und meine Gedanken wurden auch gestört, als die Türen zum Krankenflügel aufflogen und der Allvater eintrat. Ihm folgte Mutter und mein Blick ging auch gleich zu ihr, doch sie erwiderte ihn nicht. Odin kam zu uns herüber und blieb zwischen Thor und mir stehen.

 

"Was hat das zu bedeuten Eir? Mein Sohn ist krank?"

 

Eir half mir, mich aufzusetzen und hielt dabei dem bohrenden Blick des Allvaters stand.

 

"Ich würde es nicht als Krankheit bezeichnen, Allvater, wird es doch als die schönste Erfahrung im Leben empfunden."

 

Vaters Augenbraue wanderte nach oben.

 

"Lassen mich meine Sinne im Stich, Eir? Ist Loki nicht mehr mein Sohn, habe ich eine Tochter?"

 

"Ihr missversteht mich. Loki ist in gewissem Sinne beides. Als Kind Jotunheims ist es ihm möglich, Kinder zu gebären und wie es scheint, hat der Prinz seine wahre Herkunft entdeckt. Aber Ihr wusstet, dass es eines Tages so kommen würde, als Ihr ihn mit Euch nahmt, als Ihr ihm diesen Zauber auferlegtet habt."

 

Der Blick, den Vater mir schenkte war kalt und kalkuliert. Mir lief ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken, als ich mir dessen bewusst wurde. Jetzt glaubte ich zu verstehen, was Eir damit gemeint hatte, ich würde Freunde brauchen.

 

"Er hat sich also schwängern lassen? Dann beende es, Eir. Es gibt doch sicherlich Möglichkeiten dafür."

 

Ich keuchte erschrocken auf, denn es war mein Kind, um das es hier ging. Eher würde ich sterben, als es mir nehmen zu lassen. Noch dazu wo es am allerwenigsten Schuld von uns allen trug. Wie konnte der Allvater nur so grausam sein? Es war doch sein Enkelkind! Durch mich und durch seinen leiblichen Sohn!

Mein Blick wanderte nun zu Thor, seine Lippen waren zu einem schmalen Strich zusammengepresst und seine Hände zu Fäusten zusammen geballt.

 

"Eir, du wirst Loki nichts dergleichen antun," knurrte der Donnergott. "Niemand wird Hand an meinen zukünftigen Mann und mein Kind legen, ohne meinen Zorn fürchten zu müssen!"

 

Ich wusste nicht, wer den erschrockeneren Gesichtsausdruck hatte, unsere Eltern oder ich. Ich ließ mir nun von Eir auf die Beine helfen. Das Gefühl der Übelkeit war beinahe weg und ich wollte das Gespräch aufrecht und mit erhobenem Haupt führen. Denn ich hatte wirklich mit vielem gerechnet, nur nicht damit, dass Thor für mich einstehen würde.

 

"Was sagst du da?" verlangte Odin zu wissen.

 

"Du hast mich wohl verstanden Vater. Wagt es jemand Hand an Loki zu legen, wird mein Zorn grenzenlos sein."

 

Mutter machte einen Schritt auf Thor und Odin zu, doch ihr Gemahl hielt sie mit einer Handbewegung auf. Das hier war ein Kampf zwischen großen Mächten, in den niemand geraten wollte.

 

"Du stellst also die Bedürfnisse eines Joten über die deines eigenen Volkes?" fragte Odin Thor.

 

Thors blaue Augen glitten zu mir und ich hielt seinem Blick stand. Ich würde mich seinem Urteil stellen. Ich war bereit, den Weg, den er für uns wählte mit ihm zusammen zu gehen. Egal zu welchem Ziel.

 

"Ich stelle das Wohl meines zukünftigen Kindes über das Wohl der Asen. Und es ist egal, welcher Abstammung Loki ist, mein Herz gehört ihm und ich werde ihm immer folgen."

 

Auch wenn sich vor dem Fenster nun ein Gewitter zusammen braute, waren Thors Worte sanft gesprochen worden. Odin zuckte gefährlich und er stand noch immer zwischen Thor und mir. Und es gab im Moment nichts, wonach ich mich mehr sehnte, als seine starken Arme um mich zu spüren.

Als Odin sich auch noch zu mir umdrehte, kam Panik in mir auf. Sein Blick war finster und ungnädig. Ich zitterte am ganzen Körper, unterdrückte mit aller Macht den Drang davonzulaufen. Doch ich stellte mich ihm mit hocherhobenem Kopf.

 

"Ich weiß nicht, ob es ein Fehler war, dich als Mündel hier aufzunehmen und dir eine angemessene Ausbildung zukommen zu lassen, oder ob ich dich nicht besser in eine Zelle hätte sperren sollen. Du wirst Asgard sofort verlassen, es ist mir egal wohin du gehst. Vielleicht hat Jotunheim noch einen Platz für seinen ungeliebten Prinzen und dessen Balg. Und solltest du je wieder dieses Reich betreten, wird deine Strafe schlimmer sein, als du es dir vorstellen kannst. Du hast eine Stunde Zeit, um das Nötigste zu packen. Dann wirst du verschwinden! Allein!"

 

Ich nahm das Urteil mit einem Nicken hin. Ich würde mit Sicherheit nicht gegen den Allvater rebellieren. Schweigend wandte ich mich an Eir.

 

"Danke für deine Hilfe Eir."

 

Danach wandte ich mich schweigend ab und ging. Es war seltsam, aber ich fühlte nichts, außer einem Gefühl der Ruhe, welches vermutlich durch die Resignation eingekehrt war. Ich wusste ja nicht einmal wohin ich gehen sollte. Nur das es mit Sicherheit nicht Jotunheim sein würde. Dort hatte man mich als Baby nicht gewollt und das hatte sich in ein paar hundert Jahren wohl kaum geändert. Ich war heimatlos und allein.

Meine Schritte führten mich ohne großes nachdenken in meine Gemächer. Ich würde Kleider brauchen und Geld.

Das Nötigste hatte der Allvater gesagt.

Aber das Nötigste für mich waren im Moment weder Kleider noch Wertsachen. Das notwendigste was ich nun brauchte war Thor, der mich in seine Arme nahm, sein Gesicht in meine Haare grub und sagte, dass alles gut werden würde.

Mit einem zittrigen Seufzen packte ich nun, als ich leise Schritte hörte und die Vanen-Zwillinge mein Gemach betraten.

 

"Mein Prinz, wir würden Euch gern den Schutz unseres Volkes anbieten," sprach Freyr mit ruhiger Stimme. "Ihr habt uns stets unterstützt und wir sind Euch dafür sehr dankbar."

 

"Du bist mein Freund Loki und als Göttin der Liebe und der Leidenschaft kann ich es nicht gutheißen, was der Allvater von dir verlangt. Wir werden dich nach Alfheim begleiten und dich unter den Schutz unserer Familie stellen."

 

Ich wusste nicht, was ich dazu sagen sollte. Es ehrte mich zu tiefst, dass ich hier in Asgard zumindest zwei Personen als meine Freunde ansehen konnte.

 

"Ich danke euch für das Angebot. Ich bin bereit, lasst uns gehen!"

 

Freyja und Freyr wechselten einen kurzen Blick. Gerade als wir meine Gemächer verlassen wollten, erbebte das Schloss unter einem ohrenbetäubenden Donnerschlag. Ich zuckte merklich zusammen und Freyja legte ihren Arm um meine Schultern.

 

"Wie es scheint, ist der goldene Prinz nicht sonderlich amüsiert," stellte Freyr fest.

 

Freyja nickte zustimmend. Und auch ich konnte ihm nicht widersprechen. Ich konnte mir Thors Wut lebhaft vorstellen und ich wollte nicht wissen, gegen wen sie sich nun richten würde.

Freyjas Arm schlang sich fester um meine Schulter.

 

„Lasst uns gehen, ehe man uns noch aufhält,“ bemerkte Freyr. „Ich würde nur ungern die Palastwachen der Asen zur Strecke bringen.“

 

Mit diesen Worten stapfte der flachsblonde Gott davon und ich folgte ihm mit seiner Schwester.


	2. 02

**~*~The Children of our Love~*~**

 

**02**

Der Weg zum Bifrost verlief ohne große Zwischenfälle. Die Stadt lag im Schlaf und die Straßen waren dunkel und verlassen. Nur das Unwetter tobte über uns, immer wieder zuckten Blitze über den nächtlichen Himmel und die Luft war erfüllt von tiefem Donnergrollen.

Thor schien das Ganze wirklich sehr mitzunehmen und es tat mir zu tiefst Leid, dass ich ihn so zurücklassen musste. Auch wenn er gesagt hatte, ich würde ihm alles bedeuten, so konnte ich das nicht von ihm verlangen. Seine Familie und sein Volk zu verlassen, um mich über alles zu stellen. Das stand mir nicht zu, auch wenn ich sein Kind unter meinem Herzen trug.

 

Ich ging schweigend neben Freyja her. Niemand von uns sprach ein Wort, doch als Freyr stehen blieb, hielten auch Freyja und ich still.

Ich lauschte ins Dunkel der Nacht, doch außer dem Wind und dem Donner konnte ich nichts vernehmen. Nichts was noch für mich von Bedeutung hätte sein können.

Aber als Freyr sein Schwert zog, erfasste mich Angst. Auch Freyja zog einen Dolch aus ihrem Schuh und ich schollt mich selbst einen Narren, nicht an meine Waffen gedacht zu haben.

Aus dem Schatten eines Hauses löste sich eine vermummte Gestalt. Der Allvater hatte wohl nicht gezögert Assassinen nach mir zu schicken und es machte mich wütend, dass die Zwillinge für mich einstehen mussten.

 

"Du gehst also ohne ihn?" Ich zuckte beim Klang der Stimme zusammen, als hätte man mir ins Gesicht geschlagen.

 

"Meine Königin," sprach Freyr ruhig und steckte sein Schwert zurück.

 

"Und du wärst gegangen, ohne dich von mir zu verabschieden. Du verletzt mich Loki."

 

Ich konnte ein Schnauben nicht unterdrücken.

 

"Du hast dich nicht gerade für mich eingesetzt und du hast den Allvater zu mir gebracht. Ihr habt mich verstoßen! Ihr habt mich belogen!"

 

"Oh Loki ... ich wünschte, ich könnte die Zeit zurück drehen und dir das hier ersparen. Wir handelten nur zu deinem Besten, als wir dir deine Herkunft verschwiegen haben. Wir dachten, es wäre leichter für dich mit unserem Aussehen hier in Asgard zu leben. Aber ich erkenne nun, dass es ein Fehler war. Und mein Gatte hat im Zorn gesprochen, er hatte andere Pläne mit dir und Thor. Es hätte nie so weit kommen dürfen. Vielleicht kannst du mir eines Tages verzeihen, denn es jetzt von dir zu verlangen, wäre zu viel. Aber ein Versprechen musst du mir geben Loki!" Frigga machte einen Schritt nach vorn, nahm meine Hände in ihre.

"Gib gut Acht auf Thor. Er ist ein solcher Hitzkopf und oft unbedacht. Er wartet bereits bei Heimdall auf dich." Ihre Hand legte sich an meine Wange und ich blinzelte zweimal bei ihren Worten.

"Leb wohl Loki."

 

Nach diesen Worten löste sie sich von mir, ohne meine Antwort abzuwarten, und war verschwunden.

Es war mehr als ich erhofft hatte, wenn ich ehrlich war. Aber weit aus weniger, als ich mir wünschte. Sie hatten einen Fehler gemacht, da hatte meine Mutter wahrlich recht. Denn sie war meine Mutter. Auch wenn ich nicht von ihrem Blut war, so hatte sie mich erzogen, meine Tränen getrocknet, mir alles beigebracht, was sie über Magie wusste.

Und dennoch hatte sie mich bitterlich enttäuscht. Nicht der Allvater oder jeder andere, der um dieses Geheimnis gewusst hatte, sondern sie. Meine Mutter … die Person, welche geschworen hatte, mich vor allem Bösen zu bewahren.

 

Freyja und ich standen noch einen Moment auf der Stelle, ehe Freyr uns zum gehen weiter bewegte. Wir hatten nicht mehr viel Zeit, bis Odins gestattete Stunde vorbei war.

 

**=^=**

 

Wir erklommen die Stufen zum Bifrost einige Zeit später. Heimdall stand mit dem Rücken zu uns und sah nach draußen in die Welten. Ich legte meine Sachen auf den Boden und blickte mich um. Hatte Mutter nicht gesagt, dass Thor auf uns warten würde? Das er hier sein würde, um mit mir zu fliehen? Doch ich konnte ihn nirgends erkennen. Hatte er sich etwa versteckt?

 

Ich machte einen weiteren Schritt nach vorn, als sich erneut eine Gestalt aus den Schatten löste, die Kapuze seines Mantels tief über den Kopf gezogen. Doch dieses Mal brauchte ich keine Angst haben. Ich kannte die Figur, den Körperbau, die Größe mit meiner ganzen Seele.

 

Ich wollte einen Schritt auf Thor zumachen, doch er war schneller als ich und schloss mich in seine starken Arme. Seine Hände legten sich an meine Wangen und er küsste mich tief. Meine Finger krallten sich in das rote Hemd, dass er unter dem schwarzen Mantel trug, um ein wenig Halt zu finden. Als wir uns voneinander trennten, sah Thor mir kurz in die Augen, ehe er mich wieder fest an sich drückte. Meine Arme glitten um seinen Körper, schlangen sich um seine Schultern, während ich meinen Kopf an seiner Brust barg.

 

„Lass uns gehen,“ hauchte er gegen meine Haare.

 

Ich versteifte mich ein wenig in seinen Armen und erneut spürte ich den fragenden Blick auf mir. Wie sollte ich meine Fragen nur in Worte fassen, wenn ich doch nicht einmal selbst wusste, was mit mir los war. Konnten das denn bereits die Hormone sein? Kam das von der Schwangerschaft?

 

„Du musst nicht,“ brachte ich schließlich hervor.

 

Thor schob mich ein Stück von sich weg und sah mir tief in die Augen.

 

„Nichts in allen neun Welten könnte mich dazu bringen, dich alleine gehen zu lassen. Niemand hätte die Macht dazu, mich davon abzuhalten. Du bist mein Leben Loki … du und das Baby!“

 

Ich musste ein Schluchzen unterdrücken. Thor war ein solcher Idiot. Er war groß und laut und eingebildet. Und er war charismatisch und liebevoll und einfach Thor … und er war mein Idiot. Und wenn wir zusammen waren, musste es einfach gut werden. Solange wir einander hatten, war alles nur noch halb so schlimm. Denn wie hieß es so schön: Geteiltes Leid ist halbes Leid.

 

„Meine Prinzen, wir müssen los! Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit!“ unterbrach Freyja uns.

 

Thor hielt mich weiter im Arm, als wir an Heimdall herantraten. Der Riese blieb ruhig an seiner Position stehen. Die Vanen-Zwillinge flankierten mich und Thor, als sie unser Begehr vorbrachten. Eher ihr Begehr, denn wir waren im Moment einfach nur die Freunde, welche sie begleiteten.

 

„Wir möchten nach Hause kehren, Heimdall. Gewähre uns diesen Wunsch.“

 

Der Dunkelhäutige drehte sich zu uns um und ging ohne Worte auf das Tor zu. Er steckte das Schwert in den Bifrost und öffnete ihn für uns. Thor hielt mich fest in seinem Arm, als wir von der Magie erfasst wurden. Mir wurde während des Transportes etwas übel und als ich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte, gaben meine Knie erst einmal nach. Doch Thor hielt mich fest, stützte mich, bis es mir wieder besser ging.

Alfheim war ein magischer Platz. Man konnte die Magie in der Luft pulsieren fühlen und ich spürte sie durch meinen Körper fließen und er nahm sie auf. Langsam kehrten meine Kräfte zurück, welche mich in der letzten Zeit verlassen gehabt hatten. Meine Magie begann wieder zu fließen und ich fühlte mich gut, mächtig und stark. Ich bemerkte Freyjas Lächeln und mit einem Kopfnicken deutete sie uns an, ihnen zu folgen.

 

Die Zwillinge brachten uns in die tiefen der Wälder in der Welt der Elfen. Es gab hier kleine Dörfer, welche in die höchsten Baumwipfel gebaut worden waren, manche Häuser standen vereinzelt zwischen den Bäumen, auf kleinen Lichtungen und Auen. Sanft liefen Bäche hier hindurch, durchkreuzten die Landschaft und man hatte wundervolle Brücken darüber gebaut. Solch feines Handwerk aus Holz hatte ich noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben gesehen. Und hatte ich immer gedacht, dass der Palast in Asgard groß war, so stellte der Baumpalast das goldene Gebäude in den Schatten.

 

Der Palast bestand aus einem ungeheuren Baum. Als ich nach oben blickte, konnte ich die Spitze dort nicht erkennen, nur das Blaue des Himmels, das zwischen den Blättern und Ästen hervorblitzte. An den Außenmauern wanden sich unzählige Treppen nach oben, zwischen dem Palast und kleineren Bäumen befanden sich Brücken, auf denen man wandeln konnte, Balkone und so vieles, dass ich nun gar nicht in mir aufnehmen konnte. Es war … majestätisch.

Freyr führte uns zu einem großen Tor, welches von zwei Wachposten aufgeschoben wurde, als wir uns näherten. Freyr wechselte ein paar Worte in einer Sprache, die ich nicht verstand, aber die Männer lachten und klopften ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. Als Freyja die letzte Stufe nach oben nahm, senkten die beiden Wachen ihren Kopf und sie schritt mit hocherhobenem Kopf an ihnen vorbei, schenkte ihrem Bruder ein warmes Lächeln.

 

Thor und ich folgten ihnen ins Innere und ich kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. Das Innere des Palastes war aus dem Holz des Stammes gefertigt. Die Stufen, die Treppen, die Fenster, jeglicher Schmuck, die Lampen … all das war in den Baum geschnitzt.

Die Hand meines Bruders lag auf meinem unteren Rücken, schob mich weiter mit sich, weil ich sonst wohl alle paar Meter stehen geblieben wäre, um mir etwas genauer anzuschauen. Ich bekam das Gefühl, dass ich mich hier wohlfühlen würde.

Alfheim konnte eine neue Heimat für mich werden.

 

Wir erreichten erneut eine Tür, welche wie von Zauberhand aufschwang und uns Eintritt in den Thronsaal gewährte. Dieser war erfüllt von Elfen, den Bewohnern dieser Welt, die in kleinen Gruppen zusammen standen und sich über ihre Geschäfte unterhielten.

Die Zwillinge aber hielten direkt auf den Thron zu, welcher sich am anderen Ende des Raumes befand. Darauf saß eine Frau mit der selben Haarfarbe wie die Zwillinge, den gleichen blauen Augen und der anmutigsten Statur, die ich je gesehen hatte, neben Mutter und der Lady Sif.

Sie schien in ein Gespräch vertieft zu sein, doch schien sie die Ankunft bemerkt zu haben und sprach zu ihnen, ohne den Kopf zu heben.

 

„Meine Kinder, ich hätte euch nicht so bald zurückerwartet. Und wie ich sehe, bringt ihr Gäste mit euch.“

 

Die Frau erhob sich nun von ihrem Platz und kam auf die Zwillinge zu. Sie bewegte sich mit einer federleichten Anmut, die ich so noch nie gesehen hatte. Ich war fasziniert von ihr. Auch von der Kraft und der Magie, die von ihr ausging.

 

„Mein Sohn,“ sagte sie, als sie Freyr in ihre Arme schloss. „Alfheim soll nun wieder unter deinem Schutz stehen! Und Freyja!“ Sie löste sich und küsste ihre Tochter auf die Wangen. „Wie ich sehe, ist das seiðr in dir gewachsen, während deiner Zeit in Asgard. Doch wen habt ihr mitgebracht in unsere Welt?“

 

„Dies ist Prinz Thor von Asgard und Loki aus Jotunheim, Mutter. Sie erbaten unseren Schutz und ich habe es ihnen gewährt. Meine Freunde, dies ist unsere Mutter, Alva.“

 

Der Blick der Frau fiel nun auf uns und ich fühlte mich mehr als unwohl, ich hatte das Gefühl, dass sie in mein Inneres blicken konnte und das war … unangenehm. Ich gab mir stets Mühe, meine Gedanken für mich zu behalten, solange es notwendig war. Und niemand konnte in mir lesen, konnte sehen, was wirklich in mir vorging. Selbst vor Thor hielt ich einige Gedanken geheim, Zweifel die ich stets hegte, wenn es um uns ging.

 

„Willkommen in Alfheim. Ich hoffe ihr werdet euch hier wohl fühlen. Aber wenn sie länger bei uns bleiben, sollten wir wohl Unterkünfte für sie finden.“

 

Thor verneigte sich bei ihrer Begrüßung und auch ich senkte meinen Kopf ein wenig. Mir war erneut schwindlig und ich hielt mich an Thors Umhang fest, dessen Arm noch immer eng um mich lag.

 

„Wir möchten Euch danken! Doch uns wird eine gemeinsame Unterkunft reichen, schließlich möchte ich genügend Zeit mit meinem Partner verbringen, um jede Sekunde in den kommenden Monaten mit ihm genießen zu können,“ antwortete Thor galant und ohne zu zögern.

 

Die blauen Augen Alvas leuchteten amüsiert auf und sie bat Thor und mich ihr zu folgen, während Freyja und ihr Bruder zurück blieben. Ich konnte noch aus dem Augenwinkel erkennen, wie Freyr die Stufen des Thrones nach oben stieg und sich dort niederließ. Er wirkte wahrlich wie geboren für diesen Platz.

 

**=^=**

 

Thor und ich folgten Alva durch die Gänge des Palastes und erneut kam ich aus dem Staunen nicht heraus. So viel Liebe zum Detail, das machte mich persönlich neugierig auf mehr.

 

Alva führte uns aus dem Palast nach draußen, über grüne Auen und Lichtungen, erneut wanderten wir über die hölzernen Brücken und ich ließ meine Hand über das glatte Holz gleiten, konnte jede Unebenheit auf meiner Haut spüren, jedes bisschen Arbeit. Und all die Liebe welche darin steckte konnte man sehen und fühlen.

Ich achtete nicht auf meinen Weg, denn Thor würde mich schon auf dem richtigen Kurs halten.

 

Erst als er stehen blieb, richtete ich meinen Blick nach vorne und ich fand mich mit einem kleinen Häuschen konfrontiert, das von einem Garten umrundet war, in welchem Blumen blühten und Obstbäume wuchsen. Dort saßen viele Vögel, nisteten und gründeten ihre eigenen Familien.

 

„Dies wird eure Unterkunft sein. Es ist nicht sonderlich groß oder schön, aber ich hoffe es ist zu eurer Zufriedenheit, meine Prinzen,“ sagte Alva ruhig.

 

Ich löste mich von Thor und ging ein paar Schritte auf das Haus zu, ehe ich mich zur Königin Mutter umdrehte.

 

„Es ist wundervoll!“ kam es dankbar über meine Lippen. „Das ist mehr, als ich mir je erwartet hätte. Wie kann ich Euch jemals dafür danken?“

 

„Meine Kinder geben euch nur das zurück, was sie von euch in Asgard erfahren haben. Es ist unser Geschenk an euch und unser Versprechen, dass wir gut für euch Sorge tragen werden.“

 

Mein Blick wurde ein wenig dunkler, doch Alva schüttelte den Kopf.

 

„Die Nachricht von Asgard erreichte uns schnell. Ihr habt das nicht verdient. Keiner von euch Beiden. Doch wir verstehen, was in euch vorgehen mag, da Freyr und Freyja selbst die Kinder meines eigenen Bruders sind. Es ist ungewöhnlich, aber nicht schlimm genug, um seine eigenen Kinder zu verstoßen. Noch dazu, da ihr keine Brüder seid.“

 

Ich versteifte mich ein wenig, doch Thor legte seinen Arm um mich, was mich ein wenig beruhigte. Sie wusste, dass wir keine Geschwister waren und das es nichts schlimmes war. Erneut hatten wir eine Verbündete in einem für uns fremden Reich gefunden, die uns Verständnis entgegenbrachte.

 

„Aber wie?“ fragte ich.

 

„Ihr strahlt eine Magie aus, die ich seit langem nicht mehr gespürt habe. Eure Mutter muss eine mächtige Jotin gewesen sein. Nur von Ihr könnt ihr diese mächtige seiðr haben. Wenn Ihr es denn möchtet, könnte man versuchen, sie zu erreichen.“

 

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. Ich vermutete, wer mein Vater sein könnte. Es war nicht schwer zu erschließen. Doch ich hatte keinerlei Ahnung, wer meine Mutter war. Ob sie noch lebte und ob sie sich über eine solche Nachricht freuen würde. Aber ich wollte sie nicht sehen. Nicht jetzt und nicht in naher Zukunft. Sie hatten mich bereits einmal von sich gestoßen, hatten mich zum Sterben zurückgelassen, ehe Odin mich aufgelesen und zu einem der Asen gemacht hatte.

Ich wollte nur bei Thor sein, seine Nähe genießen und die Zeit, die wir zusammen hatten.

Vielleicht später einmal, wenn das Kind geboren war.

Aber jetzt … nein!

 

Es war an mir, dass Häuschen als Erster zu erkunden. Thor blieb noch draußen stehen, um sich mit Alva zu unterhalten. Ehrfürchtig betrat ich den Raum im Erdgeschoss. Es war offen, keine Wände, nur ein paar Pfeiler, die alles stützten. Es war unglaublich hell im Inneren und das war etwas, das mir gefiel.

Ich hatte die Helligkeit auch in Asgard immer genossen und irgendwie konnte ich noch immer nicht fassen, dass wir hier leben sollten.

Es war wundervoll eingerichtet, dunkle Möbel, warme Farben und vor dem Kamin lagen ein paar Felle, die mehr als einladend wirkten.

Ich ging durch den Raum, betrachtete alles genau, ehe ich zur Treppe ging, um in das obere Stockwerk zu gelangen. Mit ruhigen Schritten ging ich nach oben, sah mich mehreren Räumen konfrontiert.

Ein Bad, welches geräumig und hell war. Mit einer großen Badewanne und wie alles hier, war auch sie aus Holz gefertigt. Ein weiterer Raum war ein großes Schlafzimmer mit einem komfortablen Bett, einem großen Schrank. Die beiden anderen, kleineren Räume waren weitere Schlafzimmer, die man einmal für das Baby nutzen konnte.

 

Langsam ging ich wieder nach unten und ging gerade zur Tür und wollte meinen Bruder holen, als er auch schon zur Tür herein trat.

Er musste sich ein wenig bücken, da sie nicht unbedingt auf seine Größe ausgerichtet war. Er hatte den Mantel endlich von seinen Schultern genommen und mein erster Eindruck am Bifrost hatte mich nicht getäuscht.

Er trug keinerlei Rüstung, nur eine schlichte Hose und ein rotes Hemd. Auch Mjölnir vermisste ich an seiner Seite, seinen geliebten Hammer, welchen er für gewöhnlich immer bei sich trug. Seine schulterlangen blonden Haare hatte er in einem lockeren Zopf gebändigt und er strahlte mich an. Ich konnte nicht umhin und ließ mich davon anstecken.

 

Thor kam zu mir herüber und legte seine Hände an meine Wangen, ehe er sich nach vorne lehnte und mich küsste. Ich erwiderte diese Geste nur zu gern.

 

Hier waren wir nun zu Hause, unter dem Schutz von Alfheim gestellt.

Und wir waren zusammen. Etwas, das ich nie für möglich gehalten hätte.

 

Thor warf seinen Mantel in eine der nahen Ecken, ehe er mich in eine feste Umarmung zog und mich hochhob. Meine Arme legten sich in seinen Nacken, wo ich mit den Spitzen seiner Haare spielte.

Mein Bruder küsste mich sanft, hielt mich fest in seinen Armen und ich genoss jeden Augenblick davon. Ich liebte ihn so sehr, dass ich es kaum in Worte fassen konnte und so sehr mich die Nachrichten des heutigen Tages auch schockiert hatten, so wusste ich doch, dass nun fürs Erste alles gut war.

 

Ich löste mich von ihm und schmiegte meine Wange an die Seine.

 

„Wieso wärst du ohne mich gegangen Loki?“ fragte Thor schließlich leise.

 

Das war eine der Fragen, die ich am meisten gefürchtet hatte und eigentlich wollte ich sie auch gar nicht beantworten. Aber Thor war mein Bruder, mein Geliebter. Also hielt ich mich weiter an ihm fest, wie ein Ertrinkender.

 

„Ich wollte nur das Beste für dich. Und du warst so wütend … ich hatte Angst, du würdest deine Entscheidung bereuen, wenn ich dich bitten würde, mit mir zu gehen. Du hast Freunde in Asgard Thor. Und deine Eltern. Was bin ich schon im Vergleich dazu?“

 

Die Arme meines Bruders lockerten sich ein wenig, sodass ich ein wenig nach unten rutschte und ich ihn ansehen musste.

 

„Was du im Vergleich dazu bist?“ fragte Thor und seine Stimme klang bitter. „Zweifelst du so sehr an meinen Gefühlen für dich, Loki? Das solltest du nicht, denn sie werden immer über allem anderen stehen. Ich habe dich stets geliebt! Und daran wird sich auch nie etwas ändern. Du bist und bleibst mein Bruder, mein Liebster, mein Gefährte!“

 

Thor ließ mich nun los, stellte mich wieder auf den Boden, wobei seine Hände an meinen Seiten nach unten glitten und sich sanft auf meinen Bauch legten.

 

„Und dieses Kind kann man als Kind der Liebe bezeichnen. Auch wenn es für uns beide unerwartet kommt Loki. Mein Schicksal ist deines und umgekehrt.“


	3. 03

**~*~The Children of our Love~*~**

 

**03**

 

Die Monate waren ins Land gezogen und wir hatten uns gut in Alfheim eingelebt. Thor ging mit den Einwohnern jagen, lehrte sie alles, was er um die Kriegskunst wusste und wurde bald ein angesehenes Mitglied dieser Welt.

 

Ich blieb am Anfang die meiste Zeit für mich. Ich hatte Angst, denn je weiter meine Schwangerschaft fortschritt, umso weniger konnte ich die seiðr in mir kontrollieren und ich verbrachte die meiste Zeit in meiner Jotunform, da es mir das Leben wirklich leichter machte. Doch selbst wenn ich in dieser Gestalt nach draußen ging, wenn ich mich in den Palast wagte, wurde mir nichts weniger entgegengebracht, als Respekt.

Ich wusste nicht, ob ich es Freyr und Freyja zu verdanken hatte, aber es freute mich sehr. Es bedeutete mir die Welt, endlich das zu erfahren, was mir so lange verwehrt geblieben war. Die Alfen waren freundliche Gesellen und sie zeigten mir, wie sie es mit ihrer Magie schafften, das Holz nach ihren Vorstellungen zu formen. Und auch Alva brachte mir die Magie meines eigenen Volkes näher, sie lehrte mich, den Schnee und das Eis zu beherrschen.

 

Als der Tag meiner Niederkunft immer näher rückte, war es Freyjas ausdrücklicher Wunsch, mich ständig im Palast zu wissen. Hier waren stets Heiler zugegen und sie würden mir bei der Geburt helfen. Mich von unserem kleinen Haus in den Palast zu bringen, würde zu viel Zeit in Anspruch nehmen.

Meine Freundin würde mir während der Geburt beistehen und auch Thor, welcher nur noch selten von meiner Seite wich.

Er liebte es, seine Hände auf meinen dicken Bauch zu legen und das Kind darin zu spüren, seine Tritte zu fühlen und mit ihm zu reden. Es musst ein seltsamer Anblick sein, wenn wir wieder auf einem der Ottomanen saßen. Wobei ich eher darauf lag und Thor davor kniete, der geschwollene dicke Bauch entblößt und sein Gesicht daran geschmiegt. In solchen Moment wob ich meine Finger durch Thors dichtes Haar und konnte all die Liebe spüren, die wir seit Jahrhunderten füreinander teilten.

Thors Haar war in den letzten Monaten länger geworden und er band es sich meistens nach hinten. Nur in seltenen Fällen hatte er es offen. Ich genoss diese Augenblicke, sog jede einzelne Sekunde davon in mir auf und verschloss sie tief in meinem Herzen.

 

Hätte man mir das vor ein paar Jahrzehnten gesagt, dass es einmal soweit kommen würde. Ich, verbannt aus Asgard, mein Bruder der mir gefolgt war, unter den Schutz Alfheims gestellt, um unserem Kind ein sicheres zu Hause bieten zu können, hätte ich denjenigen wohl schamlos ausgelacht.

Und auch wenn wir Beide im Moment glücklich waren, so konnte ich ab und an das Heimweh in Thors Augen erkennen. Immer dann, wenn er dachte, ich würde ihn nicht sehen oder wäre abgelenkt. Doch mein ganzes Sein schien im Moment auf ihn ausgelegt zu sein.

Er hatte so viel für mich aufgegeben, hatte alles für mich hinter sich gelassen. Also war es meine Aufgabe, ihn nun glücklich zu machen, so gut es mir ging. Ihm das zu geben, was er am meisten brauchte.

 

Eines Abends lagen wir zusammen in unserem Bett. Man hatte uns Räumlichkeiten innerhalb des Palastes zur Verfügung gestellt, bis alles vorbei war.

Ich fand es angenehmer auf der Seite zu liegen und so lag Thor neben mir, sein Gesicht mir zugewandt und strich gedankenverloren über meine blaue Haut. Ich hatte die Hände unter meinen Kopf geschoben und die Augen geschlossen, um ein wenig Ruhe zu bekommen, vielleicht auch ein wenig Schlaf. Denn das Baby war ein unruhiger Geselle. Es war, als ob es bereits jegliche Aufmerksamkeit bekommen wollte.

Doch als sich Thors Hand an meinen Bauch legte, öffnete ich meine Augen und sah die Trauer, die über sein Gesicht flackerte. Ich konnte ein Seufzen nicht unterdrücken und ich löste eine Hand, welche ich schließlich an seine Wange legte. Mein Liebster schmiegte sich an die kühle Haut und meine Finger glitten in seinen Nacken, ehe ich ihn zu mir zog. Es brauchte etwas Kraftaufwand, da Thor nicht wirklich etwas von seinen Muskeln eingebüßt hatte.

Thors Gesicht schmiegte sich an meinen Hals und ich vergrub meine Hand in seinem Haar, während sich seine Arme um mich legten.

 

„Bereust du es, mit mir gegangen zu sein?“ fragte ich leise.

 

Thor hob seinen Kopf und sah mich an, als ob ich den Verstand verloren hätte. Gleichzeitig schlangen sich seine Arme noch fester um mich, ehe er seinen Kopf wieder an meiner Schulter vergrub.

 

„Nein … nein ich bereue es nicht, mit dir gegangen zu sein. Du bist mein Leben Loki. Ich liebe dich mehr als alles in allen neun Welten. Aber ich vermisse meine Eltern, besonders Mutter. Ich vermisse meine Freunde und ich vermisse Asgard. Doch für nichts würde ich sie gegen dieses Leben hier eintauschen wollen, gegen dich oder unser Baby.“

 

Mutter … ja ich vermisste Frigga auch, aus tiefstem Herzen. Aber ich konnte ihr noch immer nicht vergeben, was sie mir angetan hatte. Das sie mich so einfach gehen lassen konnte, ohne sich gegen ihren Mann zu erheben. Hatte sie mich doch durch alle Lagen des Heranwachsens begleitet, hatte meine Tränen getrocknet, hatte mich in den Schlaf gewiegt, wenn ich wieder einmal von einem Albtraum gequält gewesen war. Sie hatte mir ihre Magie näher gebracht, hatte mich gelehrt die meine zu erkennen und zu nutzen. Und ich war stets glücklich gewesen, wenn ich erkannt hatte, wie stolz sie auf mich war, wenn ich wieder etwas erreicht hatte.

Und das Thor seine Freunde vermisste, konnte ich verstehen. Ich hatte meine Freunde hier. Freyr und Freyja. Sie waren auch Thors Freunde, aber er vermisste bestimmt die Übungskämpfe mit seinen drei Kriegern und der Lady Sif.

 

„Eines Tages wirst du nach Asgard zurückkehren und ein großer König sein,“ sprach ich gegen das blonde Haar.

 

„Was wäre ein Thron … ein Leben, ohne dich? Ich werde niemals ohne dich zurückkehren.“

 

Thor löste sich von mir und ich sah zu ihm nach unten, sah mich mit seinen blauen Augen konfrontiert. Er streckte sich ein wenig und ich kam ihm entgegen, sodass er mich küssen konnte. Liebevoll, leidenschaftlich und tief. Ich fühlte, wie eine Welle von Emotionen in mir aufstieg und ich spürte die kräftigen Tritte des Babys in mir.

Thors Hand legte sich wieder auf meinen Bauch und er lächelte in den Kuss, ehe er sich langsam zurückzog.

 

„Siehst du, selbst unser Kind ist der Meinung, dass du an meine Seite gehörst.“

 

Ich lachte leise gegen Thors Lippen und küsste ihn erneut. Es wäre ein Segen, wenn das Kind endlich geboren wäre.

Denn während mein Liebster nun in meinen Armen einschlief, hätte ich mich am liebsten von einer Seite zur Anderen gewälzt. Ich war unruhig und das schon seit Wochen. Mein Rücken schmerzte und ich fühlte mich unwohl. Meine Füße waren geschwollen und ich war ziemlich schnell außer Atem.

Doch mit all diesen Kleinigkeiten wollte ich Thor nicht belasten. Es würde schließlich bald vorbei sein.

 

**=^=**

 

Es zogen ein paar weitere Tage ins Land, ohne dass sich etwas Größeres tat. Ich hatte meine Hoffnung schon aufgegeben, dass der kleine Prinz jemals das Licht der Welt erblicken wollte. Denn ich war mir äußerst sicher, dass es ein Junge war.

Ich stand mit Thor im Thronsaal, lauschte dem Gespräch, welches er mit einem der Krieger führte, als Freyja die Halle betrat. Sie sah bezaubernd aus. Ihre langen blonden Haare fielen in sanften Wellen über ihren Rücken, das blaue Kleid, welches sie trug, passte perfekt zu ihren Augen und sie besaß eine solche Anmut, dass jede Frau in den neun Welten neidisch auf sie gewesen wäre.

 

Ich entschuldigte mich von Thor und ging auf sie zu. Freyja schenkte mir ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, als ich abrupt stehen blieb. Der Schmerz, welcher durch meinen Körper fuhr, war heftiger als alles, das ich je erlebt hatte. Ich blieb stehen, konnte mich keinen Zentimeter mehr bewegen, während sich meine Hände um meinen Bauch legten.

 

Freyjas Lächeln fiel wenige Sekunden später, als ich wieder zu ihr aufblickte und sich ihre Arme bereits um mich schlossen. Ich hörte, wie sie leise Worte flüsterte, konnte aber nichts verstehen, da ich zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, meine Atem wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

 

Freyja hielt mich, bis sich starke Arme unter meine Schultern und meine Knie schoben und ich zu den Heilern gebracht wurde.

 

**=^=**

 

Die nächsten Stunden verliefen wie unter einem düsteren Schleier aus Schmerzen und Blut, Händen die mich festhielten und Thor.

Thor welcher nicht von meiner Seite wich, egal was ich ihm gegen den Kopf warf, wenn mich eine erneute Welle von Schmerzen und Übelkeit überrollte.

Thor, der sich hinter mich setzte, als ich keine Kraft mehr hatte und aufgeben wollte. Er hielt mich in seinen Armen, flüsterte beruhigende Worte in mein Ohr.

 

Und mit einem Mal war alles weg.

Die Schmerzen.

Meine Kraft.

Alles.

 

Ich sank gegen Thors Brust und schloss meine Augen. Ich war so unendlich müde und wollte nur noch schlafen. Ich spürte, wie man mich an meinen intimsten Stellen sauber machte und schließlich jemand meine Beine schloss und mich in eine Decke hüllte, während Thor sich hinter mir hervor schob. Ich erkannte gedämpfte Stimmen, verstand aber nicht die Worte, welche sie sprachen. Thors Arme schoben sich erneut unter mich und ohne große Mühen hob er mich hoch und brachte mich in unser Gemach.

 

Dort legte er mich in die Mitte des großen Bettes und setzte sich erneut an meine Seite, ehe sich seine Arme um meine Mitte legten und er mich sanft gegen seinen Oberkörper lehnte. Ich drehte mich ein wenig zur Seite, um mich besser an ihn schmiegen zu können und ich spürte seine Lippen an meiner Schläfe und ich rang mich zu einem schwachen Lächeln durch.

 

Es war still im Raum und ich hatte jegliches Gefühl für Zeit verloren. Ich wusste nicht, wie viele Stunden vergangen waren, wie lange alles gedauert hatte.

Ich öffnete meine Augen erst wieder, als jemand sanft meinen Arm berührte. Es war Freyja und sie hielt ein kleines Bündel in ihren Armen. Auf ihrem Gesicht lag ein großes Lächeln und Thor half mir, mich ein wenig zu drehen, sodass sie mir das Baby in die Arme legen konnte.

Freyja gab mir das Kind und ich öffnete mit klammen Fingern das Tuch, in welches es eingewickelt war. Zum Vorschein kam ein goldener Junge, wie Thor es war. Mit blondem Haar, blasser Haut, zehn Fingern und zehn Zehen, kleinen Lippen, einer Stupsnase und langen Wimpern. Er war perfekt.

Und er passte perfekt in meine Arme, lag dort, als ob er bereits immer dorthin gehört hatte und schlief. Ich spürte, wie die Tränen über meine Wangen liefen und Thor einen Finger unter mein Kinn schob und mich dann küsste. Seine Hand blieb an meiner Wange liegen, als er sich wieder von mir löste.

 

„Ich liebe dich!“ hauchte er gegen meine Lippen und ich musste erneut schlucken.

 

Thors freie Hand glitt zum Köpfchen unseres Sohnes und strich über das feine blonde Haar. Er war so winzig, dass sein Kopf mit Leichtigkeit in Thors Handfläche passte. Meine Finger strichen über das kleine Bäuchlein, als sich seine Hand um meinen Finger schloss.

 

„Habt ihr bereits einen Namen für ihn gewählt?“ erkundigte sich Freyja. „Damit wir die Geburt des neuen Prinzen verkünden können.“

 

„Lass ihn uns Jörmungandr nennen,“ antwortete Thor.

 

Ich blickte auf das Kind in meinen Armen, welches tief und fest schlief. Das war ein großer Name, für so ein kleines Wesen. Doch er würde bestimmt noch wachsen und so groß und kräftig werden, wie sein Vater es war. Ein großer Krieger und einst König von Asgard. Also nickte ich zustimmend.

 

Freyja bedankte sich noch einmal, ehe sie uns wieder allein ließ. Endlich konnte ich die Zeit mit Thor und dem Baby genießen. Ich hoffte, dass der kleine Junge in so ruhiger Geselle bleiben würde und nicht so aufbrausend und laut wie sein Vater.

 

Thor schob mich nun ein Stück weiter ins Bett hinein, sodass auch er leicht neben mir Platz hatte. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich wieder, wie müde ich war und konnte ein Gähnen nicht unterdrücken. Auch bemerkte ich erst jetzt, dass ich wieder meine asgardische Gestalt angenommen hatte, ohne wirklich darauf zu achten.

Mein Liebster nahm mir das Baby nun aus den Armen und platzierte es auf seinem linken Unterarm. Sein Köpfchen ruhte in Thors Armbeuge, seine Hand schloss sich sicher um den Kleinen, während er mich mit dem rechten Arm an seine Seite dirigierte. Nur zu gern gab ich ihm nach und schmiegte mich an seinen warmen Körper. Ich war so müde, womit es auch nicht lange dauerte, bis ich eingeschlafen war.

 

**=^=**

 

Es vergingen ein paar Tage, bis ich wieder im Besitz meiner vollen Kräfte war. Ich verbrachte die meiste Zeit mit unserem Sohn im Bett, liebkoste ihn sanft, erfreut mich an seiner Perfektion.

 

Thor hatte mich in der Nacht nach der Geburt geweckt, sanft, mit leichten Küssen, nur um mir zu zeigen, dass unser Baby meine Augen besaß, dass sie vom gleichen grün waren, wie die meinen. Es war faszinierend, wie sanft und ausdauernd sich Thor in dieser Situation erwies. Er nahm jede Anweisung der Hebammen an, wie er Jörmungandr am besten halten sollte wenn er ihn fütterte, wie er die Windeln wechseln musste und wie er sein Bäuchlein streicheln musste, wenn er einmal wieder eine Kolik hatte.

 

Alfheim hatte die Nachricht der Geburt gut angenommen und wir erhielten viele Glückwünsche. Freyja hatte die Botschaft auch an unsere Eltern überbracht, sowohl in Asgard als auch nach Jotunheim.

Doch von dort erhielten wir nichts.

 

Ich wusste, dass es Thor grämte, dass seine Eltern nicht einmal den Anstand hatten, ihm zu seinem Sohn zu gratulieren. Doch ich empfand es als eine gute Nachricht. Der Allvater hatte es vermutlich zur Kenntnis genommen, doch würde er Jörmungandr nicht als seinen Enkel akzeptieren.

Und bei meinen Eltern hatte ich nichts anderes erwartet. Sie hatten ihr Kind verstoßen, warum sollten sie eine Halbbrut akzeptieren.

 

Es war Freyr der uns bat, Jörmungandr dem Volk präsentieren zu dürfen. Es war beinahe eine Woche nach der Geburt. Freyja kleidete den kleinen Prinzen in edle Gewänder, was er still über sich ergehen ließ, während ich mich selbst in eine wundervolle Robe kleidete. Die blonde Vanin liebte ihr Patenkind. Sie verbrachte viel Zeit bei mir, um ihm nahe sein zu können und wir beide konnten spüren, was in ihm steckte.

Als Thor in einer roten Robe das Zimmer betrat, drehte unser Sohn seinen Kopf in seine Richtung und streckte quäkend die Arme nach ihm aus. Ich hatte meinen Bruder noch nie so sanft erlebt, wie in dieser letzten Woche. Es schien, als ob er nichts mehr genoss, als die Zeit mit seinem Sohn.

 

Und mit mir.

Denn wenn ich Jörmungandr in sein Zimmer brachte, lag Thors volle Aufmerksamkeit auf mir. Er bedachte mich mit allen Sentimentalitäten, die ihm einfielen. Doch wie mir schien hielt er mich am Liebsten in seinen Armen, hauchte sanfte Küsse gegen meine Stirn, während ich langsam einschlief.

 

Thor nahm den blonden Jungen nun aus Freyjas Aufmerksamkeit und hielt ihn an seine Brust, wo sich die kleinen Händchen in das rote Hemd krallten und er ein wenig Spucke darauf verteilte. Freyja verabschiedete sich von uns, wir würden schließlich in wenigen Minuten wieder aufeinander treffen und ich ging zu meinem Bruder und dem Kind. Meine Hand legte sich auf Jörmungandrs Rücken und streichelte ihn sanft, während ich meine andere an Thors Oberarm legte und mich ein wenig streckte, um ihn küssen zu können.

Der Ältere lächelte, als ich mich wieder von ihm löste und dem Baby noch einen Kuss auf das blonde Haar hauchte. Ich konnte einfach nicht genug von ihm bekommen. Er roch so wunderbar und das weiche Haar, die wundervollen Augen, die blasse Haut …

 

„Lass uns gehen Loki,“ erinnerte mich Thor und drehte sich von mir weg, um auf die Tür zuzugehen.

 

Ich folgte ihm sofort und verschlang unsere Finger ineinander. Das war ein großer Augenblick für uns. Wären wir in unserer Heimat gewesen, wäre es ein großes Spektakel gewesen. Man hatte die Geburten von Königskindern immer groß gefeiert und dies hätte auch Jörmungandr gebührt. Er hätte in Asgard vorgestellt werden sollen und so sehr ich Freyr dafür dankbar war, diese Tradition hier zu berücksichtigen, wünschte ich mir nichts mehr, als das unser Kind das einst einmal auch in dem Land seines Vaters erfahren würde.

 

Wir betraten den Thronsaal durch eine der großen Flügeltüren und ich war im ersten Moment geschockt, wie viele Alfen gekommen waren, um das Baby zu sehen. Man hatte einen Tunnel freigelassen, durch den wir nun schritten. Freyr erwartete uns am vorderen Ende und wir verneigten uns vor ihm. Er war schließlich hier der König dieses Landes. An seiner Seite stand Freyja und im Hintergrund hielt sich seine Mutter auf.

 

„Meine Freunde,“ sprach er mit ruhiger Stimme. „Heute ist ein großer Tag für uns alle. Denn uns gebührt die Ehre, euren Sohn in unserer Mitte willkommen zu heißen.“

 

Freyr trat einen Schritt nach vorn und löste Jörmungandr vorsichtig aus Thors Armen, wobei es sich als schwierig gestaltete, da er das rote Hemd seines Vaters nicht loslassen wollte. Mit aller Macht musste ich ein Lachen unterdrücken. Er war bereits jetzt ein kleiner Sturkopf, wie sein Vater.

 

Während Freyr nun eine Rede auf den kleinen Prinzen in seinem Arm hielt, beugte Thor sich zu mir runter und vergrub seine Nase in meinem Haar. Ich blickte ein wenig erstaunt zu ihm auf und erhaschte einen Blick auf seinen verträumten Gesichtsausdruck.

 

„Was?“ fragte ich erstaunt nach.

 

„Ich hätte gern noch mehr Kinder, Loki.“ Ich atmete scharf ein, doch Thors sprach ruhig weiter. „Nicht jetzt, es wäre noch viel zu früh. Aber in ein paar Jahren, wenn Jörmungandr größer ist …“

 

Ich nickte verstehend. Wenn er größer sein würde, dann konnte man darüber nachdenken, noch Kinder zu haben. Aber jetzt wollte ich erst einmal die gegebene Zeit mit unserem Kind genießen. Unserem Sohn, dem künftigen König von Asgard.


	4. 04

**~*~The Children of our Love~*~**

 

**04**

Es zogen drei ruhige Jahre über uns hinweg, in denen Jörmungandr zu einem wundervollen kleinen Jungen heranwuchs. Er besaß ein großes Herz und eine beinahe nicht zu bändigende Liebe für jedes Wesen, dass sich bewegte. Es war schön zu erleben, dass er in einer Umgebung aufwuchs, wo er auch mit Liebe und Fürsorge bedacht wurde.

Und er liebte es, bei seiner Tante zu übernachten, was mir und Thor ab und an die Möglichkeit für etwas Zeit zu zweit gab. In der unsere ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit einander gehörte.

 

So auch am heutigen Abend, den wir halb dösend vor dem Kamin verbrachten.

Auch wenn Jörmungandr ein ruhiges Kind war, so konnte er in manchen Phasen trotzig und stur sein. Und das schaffte mich.

 

Ich lag mit dem Rücken zu Thor, mein Kopf ruhte auf seinem Oberarm, während meine Finger mit seinen verschlungen war. Die Hand seines anderen Arms, welchen er über mich gelegt hatte, ruhte auf meinem Bauch und ich spürte, wie er in meinen Nacken lächelte, ehe er begann, sanfte Küsse darauf zu verteilen.

Ich schloss genießend die Augen und drehte meinen Kopf ein wenig, nur um meine Lippen wenige Augenblicke von Thors gefangen nehmen zu lassen. Meine Hand löste sich aus seiner, als ich mich zu ihm umdrehte und ich legte sie an seine Wange.

Wir küssten uns leidenschaftlich, als mein Bruder sich auf den Rücken drehte und mich mit sich zog, sodass ich auf seinem Schoß saß. Seine Hände legten sich an meine Hüften und schoben mich ein wenig nach unten. Ich löste mich kurz von unserem Kuss und blickte ihm in die Augen. Heute schien er wieder einmal unersättlich zu sein.

 

„Loki,“ hauchte Thor gegen meine Lippen. „Bitte ...“

 

Ich wusste, was er wollte, dennoch war ich nicht gewillt, es ihm so einfach zu geben. Ich wollte es hören, wollte es aus seinem Mund hören, dass er mich in meiner Jotunform wollte. Also setzte ich mich gerade auf, ließ meine Finger hauchzart über die stahlharten Muskeln seines Bauches gleiten, was ihn leise stöhnen ließ.

Manchmal war Thor so empfindlich und ich liebte es einfach, ihn ein wenig zu ärgern.

 

„Was, Thor? Was möchtest du von mir?“ verlangte ich zu wissen.

 

Der Ältere wand sich nun unter mir, presste seinen Unterleib gegen meinen Hintern, wo ich deutlich seine Härte spüren konnte. Aber das war mir nicht genug, also blieb ich unbewegt auf ihm sitzen. Thors blaue Augen starrten lustvoll zu mir nach oben, seine Hände pressten noch fester gegen meine Hüften und ich war mir sicher, dort würde ich morgen blaue Flecke haben.

 

„Dich Loki … ich will dich,“ keuchte mein Bruder. „Ich will alles von dir! Ich will dich unverfälscht und alles, was du bereit bist mir zu schenken!“

 

Unverfälscht … dieses Wort berührte etwas tief in mir und ich hielt einen Moment inne, ehe ich den Zauber fallen ließ und mich in meine wahre Gestalt verwandelte.

Es war immer wieder aufs Neue erstaunlich zu sehen, wie Thor das alles fasziniert beobachtete, wie seine Augen zu leuchten begannen, wenn ich mich verwandelte, wenn sich jeder Millimeter meiner Haut mit tiefem blau durchzog, meine Augen ihr sattes grün verloren und dafür ein tiefes rot erhielten.

 

Thors Hände glitten über die feinen Erhebungen, die sich auf meiner Haut bildeten, die mich als Mitglied des Königshauses zeichneten, wie mir Alfa erklärt hatte. Seine Hände schlossen sich um meine und er zog mich ein wenig nach vorn, um sie küssen zu können. Ich beugte mich wieder nach vorn und verschloss seine Lippen mit meinen, wobei mein Haar über die Schulter nach vorn fiel.

Es war länger geworden in den letzten Jahren und ich würde es wohl in der nächsten Zeit abschneiden lassen müssen. Aber bis jetzt hatte das immer Mutter gemacht und ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich jemand anderem so vertrauen konnte, wie ihr.

 

Ich schob meinen Unterkörper ein wenig nach unten, berührte sanft Thors Spitze, was ihn laut aufstöhnen ließ und seine Hände an mir nach unten glitten. Ohne Umschweife packte er mich nun, hob mich ein Stück an, ehe er mich auf sein hartes Glied sinken ließ.

Ich stützte mich mit einer Hand auf einem seiner Oberschenkel ab, während die andere sich in seinen Oberkörper krallte. Laut stöhnend ließ ich meinen Kopf in den Nacken fallen, genoss dieses Gefühl, vollständig von Thor ausgefüllt zu sein.

Als ich in seinem Schoß saß, hielten wir einen Moment inne, unsere Augen fest aufeinander fixiert. Unser Atem ging schnell und ich konnte ein leichtes Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, als ich meinen Bruder so unter mir sah. In diesem Moment hatte ich, Loki, die absolute Macht über den großen Thor.

Auch wenn ich es nicht ausnutzte, so erfüllte es mich doch ein wenig mit Stolz.

 

Langsam bewegte ich meine Hüfte vor und zurück, was meinem Bruder ein lautes Stöhnen entlockte. Meine Beine lagen fest an Thors Hüften, meine Hand löste ich nun von seinem Oberschenkel und legte sie ebenfalls auf seine Brust. Ich ließ meine Finger sanft durch das weiche Haar dort gleiten, über seine Brustwarzen, welche ich ein wenig neckte, indem ich den Schutzzauber zurückzog und meine Finger eiskalt wurden.

 

Erschrocken keuchte Thor auf, was sich jedoch wenige Sekunden in ein lautes Stöhnen verwandelte, lustvoll und es verlangte nach mehr.

Doch ich wollte ihm keinen Schaden zufügen, also festigte ich den Schutz wieder.

Mein Bruder quittierte das mit einem leisen Murren, welches aber von dem Kuss erstickt wurde, welcher nun folgte.

Ich lag nun halb auf Thor und er bewegte seine Hüften nach oben, stieß tief in mich und brachte mich leise zum stöhnen, denn mein hartes Glied glitt mit jeder seiner Bewegungen über seinen trainierten Bauch und unser Körper erzeugten eine wunderbar quälende Reibung.

 

Während Thors Hände an meinen Hüften lagen, mich mit jedem seiner Stöße mit sich bewegte, so legte ich meine Hände nun an seine Wangen, während meine Lippen immer wieder sanft über die seinen glitten.

 

**~*~**

 

Es war sanft und süß gewesen. Und nach meinem Höhepunkt lag ich auf Thor, versuchte zu Atem zu kommen, während eine seiner großen Hände über meinen Rücken streichelte. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln lag auf dem Gesicht meines Bruders und ich zauberte eine Decke über unsere Körper, damit wir nicht froren.

Ich hatte mich noch nicht zurückverwandelt und im Moment hatte ich auch noch nicht das Bedürfnis danach. Aber ich musste noch mit Thor reden, also richtete ich mich ein wenig auf, verschränkte meine Arme auf seiner Brust und stützte mein Kinn darauf. Mein Bruder hatte einen Arm unter seinen Kopf geschoben und konnte mich somit bestens anschauen. Doch im Moment hatte er seine Augen geschlossen.

 

„Thor?“ fragte ich leise.

 

„Hmm?“ summte mein Bruder.

 

„Thor, ich muss dir etwas sagen!“ Ich versuchte, meine Stimme so neutral wie möglich zu halten, doch er öffnete seine Augen und ich sah sofort tiefe Besorgnis darin.

 

„Was ist? Was hast du?“ Seine Hand legte sich augenblicklich an meine Wange und ich schmiegte mich in die sanfte Geste. „Ist es etwas schlimmes, Bruder?“

 

Ich lachte leise. Nein, schlimm war es keineswegs. Ein wenig überraschend vielleicht, aber schlimm war es nicht im Geringsten.

 

„Warum scheinst du dir stets Sorgen um mich zu machen, Thor? Ich bin nicht mehr der kleine unbeholfene Junge, der ich einst war und der von seinem großen Bruder beschützt werden musste. Ich bin erwachsen Thor.“

 

Thors Hand glitt durch meine dunklen Haare, während er mich mit einem suchenden Blick taxierte.

 

„Ich weiß, dass du meine Hilfe nicht mehr brauchst Loki,“ antwortete er mit sanfter Stimme. „Aber ich möchte es. Ich möchte dich weiter beschützen. Dich und Jörmungandr. Bitte, lass mich dich schützen.“

 

Ich drehte meinen Kopf ein wenig und küsste sein Handgelenk, welches sich in der Reichweite meiner Lippen befand.

 

„Wer bin ich, dass ich dem mächtigen Thor verbieten könnte, dass zu schützen, dass er wohl am meisten begehrt?“ neckte ich ihn und erntete ein wundervolles Lächeln von ihm. „Aber ich wollte über etwas anderes mit dir sprechen.“

 

Thors Hand löste sich aus meinem Haar und blieb in meinem Nacken liegen, massierte meine verspannten Muskeln dort.

 

„Was hast du mit mir zu besprechen, liebster Bruder.“

 

„Thor … wir müssen das Kinderzimmer einrichten!“

 

Verwirrt sah der Ältere zu mir auf. Fragen überschlugen sich in seinen Augen und ich konnte beinahe greifen, wie sich die Rädchen in seinem Kopf drehten.“

 

„Was … warum? Noch hat Jörmungandr doch leicht Platz bei uns.“ Ich nickte zustimmend.

 

„Noch hat er Platz. Aber das wird in wenigen Monaten wohl etwas anders aussehen.“

 

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis mein Bruder die Nachricht verarbeitet hatte und er sich abrupt mit mir aufsetzte. Ich wäre wohl unsanft auf dem Boden gelandet, hätten sich seine Arme nicht wie zwei Schraubstöcke um mich geschlungen.

Thors Blick glitt an mir nach unten, zwischen unsere Körper, ehe seine Augen wieder auf meine trafen.

Freude lag darin und vielleicht auch ein wenig Unglauben, aber ich konnte ein Lächeln nicht länger unterdrücken.

 

„Wie lange …“ fragte er leise.

 

„Ein paar Wochen vielleicht. Ich wollte es dir erst sagen, wenn ich mir absolut sicher sein konnte, dass es wirklich stimmt.“

 

„Ich werde Vater?“

 

„Du bist bereits Vater,“ erinnerte ich ihn sanft. „Aber ja, du wirst zum zweiten Mal Vater!“

 

Niemals hätte ich mir denken lassen, dass Thor bei seinem zweiten Kind ebenso reagieren würde, wie bei Jörmungandr. Das er ebenso überwältigt wäre, wie beim ersten Mal, dass er mich überschwänglich küssen würde, mich mit all seiner Liebe überhäufte.

Doch es gab einen signifikanten Unterschied zum ersten Mal.

Wir würden es vom ersten bis zum letzten Tag genießen können.

 

Thor überhäufte mich mit Küssen, jeden Zentimeter meines Gesichtes bedeckte er damit, hielt mich fest bei sich, als er sich zurück auf den Boden sinken ließ. Ich lachte leise und wischte ihm vorsichtig die Tränen von den Wangen.

 

„Ein Baby,“ hauchte Thor gegen meine empfindliche Haut und ich seufzte glücklich, ehe ich mich ganz gegen ihn sinken ließ.

 

**~*~**

 

Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich durch zwei Patschehändchen an meinen Wangen geweckt. Ich drehte mich ein wenig weg und schmiegte mich noch enger an Thor, denn sein Körper strahlte eine solche Wärme aus, dass es einfach viel zu früh war, um aufzuwachen oder gar aufzustehen.

Wir hatten es gestern Abend nicht mehr geschafft, bis ins Schlafzimmer zu kommen und waren einfach auf dem Fußboden vor dem Kamin eingeschlafen. Thor als Schlafunterlage zu nutzen war einfach herrlich.

 

„Jörmun komm unter die Decke!“ nuschelte ich gegen Thors Schulter. „Es ist noch nicht Zeit zum aufstehen.“

 

Etwas ungeschickt erklomm unser Sohn nun seinen Vater, was Thor leise schnauben ließ und setzte sich neben mich auf die breite Brust. Der Kleine machte keinerlei Anstalten, sich auch noch eine Sekunde schlafen zu legen und ich spürte seinen bohrenden Blick auf mir.

 

„Was ist los Schatz? Warum legst du dich nicht noch ein wenig zu uns?“

 

„Wir haben Besuch,“ erklärte unser Sohn nun.

 

Ich raunte und auch Thor grummelte verschlafen. Freyja wusste doch, wo alles war und auch wenn wir hier in unserem Wohnzimmer schliefen, so konnte sie sich doch wohl selbst Frühstück machen, oder was auch immer unser Sohn brauchte.

 

„Freyja, du solltest dich doch hier auskennen oder? So oft wie du hier bist,“ bemerkte Thor mit geschlossenen Augen, während er seine Hand an Jörmungandrs Kopf legte und ihn streichelte.

 

Das Lachen, welches wir nun hörten, kannten wir nur zu gut. Und es gehörte nicht zu Freyja. Thor und ich schossen gleichzeitig in die Höhe, wobei ich Jörmungandr schützend in meine Arme schloss.

 

„Mutter,“ kam es zwischen Thors zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Warum bist du hier?“

 

Während ich meinen Sohn in den Armen hielt und meine Hände über seinen Körper wandern ließ, um zu sehen, ob es ihm gut ging, wandte ich meinen Blick zu Frigga. Sie schien keinen Tag gealtert zu sein. Doch bei den Worten ihres Sohnes atmete sie tief ein und die gesamte Spannung schien aus ihrem Körper zu weichen.

Sie nahm den Umhang von ihren Schultern und legte ihn über einen nahen Stuhl, ehe sie sich auf das Sofa sinken ließ.

Thor folgte jeder ihrer Bewegungen, ebenso ich.

Das wir Beide nackt waren, störte mich kaum, hatte sie uns wohl während unserer Kindheit öfter nackt gesehen, als irgendjemand sonst.

 

„Ich … ich habe euch vermisst. Euch beide. Und ich wollte meinen Enkel sehen. Darum bin ich hier. Aus keinem anderen Grund.“

 

„Warum jetzt?“

 

Ich konnte beinahe körperlich spüren, wie sehr Thor diese Frage auf den Lippen brannte. Wie sehr er sich nach der Antwort auf diese Frage gesehnt hatte und ich legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Die ganzen letzten Jahre hatte er sich gefragt, wann endlich Nachricht aus Asgard kommen würde, wann Vater oder Mutter, oder irgendjemand, nach uns schicken würde. Wann Asgard endlich bereit war, seine Prinzen wieder willkommen zu heißen.

Persönlich hatte ich mich damit abgefunden, dass dieser Tag nie kommen würde.

Aber Friggas Anwesenheit belehrte mich eines besseren.

 

„Ich dachte, es sei günstig. Der Allvater ist nicht in Asgard und ich weiß, dass Heimdall mich nie verraten wird.“

 

Sie hatte wirklich große Gefahr auf sich genommen, um uns zu sehen. Denn so wie ich Odin einschätzte, hatte er es ihr nicht erlaubt.

Jörmungandr zupfte an einer meiner Haarsträhnen und ich wandte ihm meinen Blick zu. Er hatte einen Daumen in den Mund gesteckt und sah fragend zu Thor. Ich folgte dem Blick meines Sohnes und bemerkte die Tränen, welche über die Wangen des Donnergottes liefen.

 

„Oh Thor …“

 

In Friggas Stimme klang all die Liebe und Fürsorge, welche sie stets für uns gehabt hatte. Sie breitete ihre Arme aus und nur wenige Augenblicke später lag Thor in ihren Armen.

Früher wäre ich vermutlich eifersüchtig darauf gewesen, dass er sie genauso sehr vermisste, dass er genauso Sehnsucht nach seiner Mutter hatte, wie nach mir. Früher hätte ich ihn dafür bestraft, dass er mir seine Aufmerksamkeit entzog und sie jemand anderem widmete.

Doch heute wusste ich es besser.

Ich war selbst Vater und wusste, dass die Sehnsucht nach seinem eigenen Kind durch nichts ersetzt werden konnte. Das man stets tiefe Liebe für es empfand, egal was es angestellt hatte.

Unsere Blicke kreuzten sich für einen Moment und sie schenkte mir ein warmes Lächeln, welches ich schwach erwiderte.

 

Ich erhob mich mit Jörmungandr vom Boden, nachdem ich mir die Decke um die Hüften geschlungen hatte und ging mit dem Jungen nach oben in unser Schlafzimmer, wo ich ihn auf das unberührte Bett setzte.

 

„Warum hat Vater geweint, Papa?“ fragte er mich.

 

Ich nahm eine leichte Hose und eine Tunika aus dem Schrank und schlüpfte hinein, ehe ich richtige Sachen für meinen Sohn suchte.

 

„Dein Vater hat seine Mutter sehr vermisst, weißt du. Es war nicht leicht für uns, bevor du geboren wurdest und wir mussten von zu Hause weggehen, damit du in Sicherheit leben kannst. Und dein Vater …“ Ich kniete mich nun vor das Bett und zog dem kleinen Jungen sein Hemd über. „Dein Vater musste seine Mama zurück lassen.“

 

Ich half gerade der kleinen Hand durch den Ärmel, als sich Jörmungandrs Finger um meinen Zeigefinger schlossen und er mich mit großen grünen Augen anstarrte.

 

„Würdest du mich auch so sehr vermissen, Papa?“

 

„Ich würde Welten vernichten, sollte man dich mir je wegnehmen!“ schwor ich meinem Sohn.

 

Und sollte es wirklich je soweit kommen, wusste ich selbst, dass ich keinen Stein mehr auf dem Anderen lassen würde, um meine Kinder zu retten.

Jörmungandr lächelte mich an. Er war noch zu klein, um die Bedeutung hinter meinen Worten zu begreifen, aber es war die Wahrheit. Vielleicht wenn er einmal alt genug war.

 

„Warum habt ihr auf dem Boden geschlafen, Papa. Das ist doch ungemütlich.“

 

„Hmm,“ machte ich nachdenklich. „Wenn ich deinen Vater als Kissen benutzen darf, ist es äußerst angenehm. Außerdem musste ich ihm doch noch sagen, dass wir bald noch ein Kind im Haus haben werden.“

 

Jörmungandrs Augen leuchteten bei meinen Worten auf.

 

„Du hast es Vater endlich gesagt? Oh Papa, was hat er gesagt? Freut er sich?“

 

„Natürlich freue ich mich.“

 

Wir zuckten beide erschrocken zusammen, als wir Thors Stimme hörten. Ich hob den kleinen Kerl vom Bett und half ihm noch schnell in seine Hose, ehe ich ihn mit einem Kuss verabschiedete. Fröhlich lachend lief er nach draußen, wieder nach unten, wo mit Sicherheit seine Großmutter auf ihn warten würde, um mit ihm zu spielen.

Thors Blick folgte ihm, ehe er die Tür leise schloss und sich aufs Bett setzte. Ich kniete noch immer am Boden und lehnte meinen Kopf nun gegen seinen Oberschenkel, während er sein Gesicht in den Händen vergrub und tief seufzte.

 

„Es freut mich, dass sie gekommen ist,“ sagte ich leise.

 

„Ja,“ antwortete Thor und strich sich übers Gesicht, ehe sein Blick auf mich fiel. „Was meinte Jörmungandr, dass du es mir endlich gesagt hast?“

 

Ich verzog schuldbewusst mein Gesicht, als er es ansprach.

 

„Jörmungandr hat mich gefunden, als ich mich übergeben musste. Du warst mit den anderen Jägern schon früh am Morgen zur Jagd aufgebrochen und wir waren allein zu Hause. Das war vor zwei Wochen. Und ich konnte ihn nicht anlügen … ich war gestern erst bei den Heilern, um mir die Schwangerschaft bestätigen zu lassen und wir erwarten unser zweites Kind.“

 

Thor zog mich in nun wieder in seinen Schoß und schlang seine Arme um mich, während er sein Gesicht an meiner Halsbeuge vergrub.

 

„So viele wunderschöne Dinge an einem Tag hab ich gar nicht verdient,“ murmelte er.

 

Ich ließ meine Finger durch seine Haare gleiten und küsste seine Schläfe.

 

„Du verdienst nur das Beste, Thor. Wir verdienen das Beste!“

 

_Come & visit me:_ https://www.facebook.com/BigLeoSis


	5. Chapter 5

**~*~The Children of our Love~*~**

 

**05**

Thor und ich blieben noch eine Weile in unserem Schlafzimmer, um alles weitere zu besprechen. Mutters Auftauchen hatte in Thor erneut seine Gefühle aufwallen lassen und er wusste nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Er freute sich, was nur zu verständlich war.

Auf der anderen Seite hatte er Angst um uns, da sie nun wusste wo wir waren und da auch Heimdall wusste, wo wir waren.

 

Ich blieb die ganze Zeit über in seinem Schoß sitzen und strich ihm beruhigend durch die Haare. Thors Hände lagen auf meinem Rücken, während sein Blick immer wieder zu meinem Bauch glitt. Es war kaum zu übersehen, dass er sich über diese Nachricht sehr freute. Und ich freute mich mit ihm.

 

Mit einem leichten Kuss löste ich mich irgendwann von meinem Liebsten und suchte ihm ein paar Kleider aus dem Schrank, da er Mutter nicht wieder splitterfasernackt vor die Augen treten musste. Thor zog sich in Ruhe an, während ich meine Haare kämmte. Ich musste sie wirklich ganz ganz dringend schneiden lassen.

Vielleicht konnte ich Mutter darum bitten.

 

Thor trat, als er angezogen war, hinter mich, grub eine Hand in mein Haar und drehte meinen Kopf, sodass er mich küssen konnte. Als er sich von mir löste, wurde unsere Schlafzimmertür schwungvoll aufgestoßen und unser Sohn kam hereingelaufen.

Thor fing Jörmungandr aus dem Lauf heraus auf und hob ihn hoch und setzte ihn auf seine Schulter, was den blonden Jungen laut lachen ließ.

 

„Großmutter kann auch so wundervoll zaubern wie du, Papa! Sie kann Schnee machen!“

 

Etwas, dass Jörmungandr schon von klein auf fasziniert hatte: Schnee.

Am liebsten hatte er es, wenn es als weißes sanftes Pulver vom Himmel fiel und die Landschaft bedeckte. Und ich liebte es, mit ihm dann draußen zu spielen, so wie Thor und ich es früher getan hatten.

 

„Hmm,“ brummte Thor. „Das kann dein Papa in der Tat. Na komm, lass uns wieder nach unten zu deiner Großmutter gehen.“

 

Er küsste mich ein letztes Mal, ehe er mit Jörmungandr wieder nach unten ging. Ich selbst brauchte noch einen Moment, um mich zu sammeln. Ich freute mich wirklich, dass Frigga hier war, aber ich teilte Thors Zweifel was Heimdall anging.

Natürlich würde ich nie die Intentionen meiner Mutter in Frage stellen, aber ich hatte einfach ein ungutes Gefühl. Doch vermutlich handelte es sich dabei nur um mein normales Misstrauen in die Asen.

 

Schließlich erhob ich mich von meinem Platz und ging nach unten in unser großes Speisezimmer, wo meine Familie am Tisch saß. Thor versuchte Jörmungandr zum Essen zu bewegen, doch dieser spielte lieber mit den Tannenzapfen, welche wir die Tage zuvor im Wald gesammelt hatten.

 

Mutter stand ein paar Meter entfernt und beobachtete das Ganze mit einem zufriedenen Ausdruck in den Augen. Als sie mich bemerkte, löste sie sich von ihrem Platz und kam zu mir. In ihren Augen lag noch immer all die Liebe, die sie für mich empfand und als sich ihre Hand an meine Wange legte, schmiegte ich mich in die Berührung.

Sie ließ ihre Finger über meine Haare gleiten, ehe sie an meinen Spitzen innehielt.

 

„Sie sind lang geworden in den letzten Jahren. Soll ich sie dir schneiden?“

 

Ich nickte leicht, ehe sie mich zu einem nahen Stuhl begleitete. Thor beobachtete uns aufmerksam, während meine Mutter mir wie früher die Haare schnitt. Es fühlte sich nach beinahe vier Jahren schon ein wenig seltsam an. Aber ich gab mich gern diesem Gefühl hin.

 

Dem Gefühl von Vertrautheit und Geborgenheit.

Und dem Gefühl wieder die Liebe einer Mutter zu spüren.

 

Jörmungandr schob sich von seinem Stuhl und kletterte auf meinen Schoß, während er die Strähnen meiner Haare beobachtete, wie sie zu Boden fielen. Ich schlang meine Arme um den Jungen, damit er nicht von meinem Schoß fallen konnte und er schmiegte sich an mich. Er war immer ein wenig anhänglich, wenn er eine Nacht bei Freyja gewesen war.

Auch wenn er es nie zugegeben hätte, aber er schlief doch noch immer am liebsten bei Thor und mir im Bett. Aber er wollte seine Patentante auch nicht enttäuschen, deshalb ließ er sich immer wieder dazu überreden.

 

Als meine Mutter die Schere auf den Tisch legte, hatte mein Haar wieder die Länge, die es gehabt hatte, als Thor und ich uns ineinander verliebt hatten.

 

**~*~**

 

Dieser Sommer war meine persönliche Hölle.

Heiß und schwül. Mit jeder Bewegung lief Schweiß über meinen Rücken nach unten. Hatte ich mich vor ein paar Wochen noch über die Schwangerschaft gefreut, so hätte ich mich jetzt am liebsten dagegen entschieden.

Die Hitze machte es mir unerträglich ordentliche Arbeiten zu verrichten, ich konnte Jörmungandr auch nicht heben, weil mir alles wehtat. Das machte unseren Jungen quengelig und teilweise unausstehlich, was auch an meiner Geduld nagte.

 

Thor versuchte mein Fehlen bei unserem Kind so gut es ging auszugleichen.

Doch ich wurde mit jedem Tag ein wenig schwächer. Das Baby zehrte an meinen Kräften und ich magerte auch zusehends ab. Ich konnte das Bett nur noch selten verlassen und wenn, dann nur mit Hilfe meines Bruders.

Doch auch wenn Thor mich anflehte, lehnte ich jegliche Hilfe von außen ab. Ich wollte das allein bewältigen, ich wollte allein damit fertig werden, ohne wieder auf jemand Anderen angewiesen zu sein.

 

Als Jörmungandr bemerkte, dass es mir immer schlechter ging, verließ auch er kaum mehr das Bett, lag an meiner Seite und streichelte über meine Wange, meine Haare und verteilte kleine Küsschen über mein Gesicht.

Ich hob meine Hand und schloss seine Finger darin ein.

Thor hatte uns vor einer Weile bereits allein gelassen und ich fragte mich, wo er so lange blieb.

Jörmungandrs kleine Hand glitt erneut über meine Stirn und ich schloss meine Augen. Sie fühlte sich so kalt an. Er löste sich mit einem Mal von meiner Seite und lief davon. Ich hätte ihm so gern hinterher gerufen, doch ich fühlte mich bei weitem nicht in der Lage dazu.

 

Das nächste Mal als ich meine Augen öffnete, fühlte ich etwas Kaltes an meiner Stirn und erkannte verschwommen die grünen Augen meines Sohnes.

 

„Vater ist gleich da, Papa. Du musst nur noch ein wenig durchhalten,“ flüsterte er leise.

 

Ich nickte schwach, während Jörmungandr wieder mit einem Lappen über mein Gesicht fuhr. Entfernt konnte ich nun Schritte hören, welche immer lauter wurden, als jemand die Treppe nach oben lief und die Tür zu unserem Schlafzimmer aufflog.

 

„Jörmun, komm zu mir,“ hörte ich Thors Stimme entfernt, ehe das kühle feuchte Tuch aus meinem Gesicht verschwand.

 

„Himmel … Thor!“ Freyja erschien in meinem Blickfeld. „Warum hast du mich nicht früher geholt! Er hat hohes Fieber! Und wieso ist er völlig abgemagert!“

 

Kühle Hände glitten über meinen Körper und als mich Freyja ein wenig drehte, stöhnte ich unter Schmerzen auf.

 

„Was fehlt ihm?“ Thors Stimme klang leise.

 

„Ich weiß es nicht …“

 

„Aber wenn du es nicht weißt Freyja … was sollen wir dann machen?“

 

„Gib mir Jörmungandr, du nimmst Loki. Wir bringen ihn ins Schloss. Mutter weiß bestimmt weiter.“

 

Ich vernahm das Rascheln von Kleidern, als Freyja wieder aus dem Bett rutschte und unseren Sohn auf den Arm nahm.

 

„Lass ihn gut zugedeckt Thor. Es wäre fatal, wenn er sich nun auch noch erkälten würde.“

 

Mein Bruder schlang die Decken fest um mich. Doch innerlich fragte ich mich, wie es hätte möglich sein können, mich bei diesem Wetter auch noch zu erkälten. Es war brütend heiß draußen und die Sonne stach unbarmherzig vom Himmel.

Thors Arme schoben sich unter meine Kniekehlen und meine Schultern, ehe er mich mühelos hoch hob. Ich konnte spüren, wie sich sein Brustkorb hob und senkte und ich lehnte mich ein wenig dagegen. Es war schön, so in Thors Armen zu liegen, auch wenn ich mir dem Ernst der Lage durchaus bewusst war.

Die Lippen meines Bruders berührten sanft meine Stirn.

 

„Es wird alles wieder gut Loki … es wird alles wieder gut.“

 

Ich lächelte schwach. Ich hoffte es inständig, für Thor und für mich.

 

Und für Jörmungandr.

 

**~*~**

 

Kühle umfing mich, als meine Augen sich das nächste Mal öffneten. Mir war noch immer so unglaublich heiß und ich fühlte mich noch immer so ausgelaugt und erschöpft. In meinem Kopf herrschte Chaos.

Ich wusste nicht, welcher Tag heute war.

Wie viel Zeit vergangen war, seitdem Freyja mich ins Schloss hatte bringen lassen.

Und ich wollte meinen Sohn sehen und meinen Bruder.

 

Leise Stimmen drangen an mein Ohr, während ich versuchte die Gedanken in meinem Kopf zu ordnen.

 

„Papa!“ Jörmungandrs Stimme riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

 

Langsam öffnete ich meine Augen und blickte in das sorgenvolle Gesicht meines dreijährigen Sohnes. Solch einen Ausdruck sollte man bei einem Kind in seinem Alter nicht sehen müssen.

Ich versuchte meine Hand zu heben, doch ich war noch viel zu schwach dafür.

 

„Du solltest dich nicht bewegen, Loki Laufeyson.“

 

Die Stimme, welche mich ansprach war mir völlig unbekannt. Doch sie hatte einen weichen, sanften Klang. Ich spürte, wie sich die Matratze hob und sich zwei kleine Hände an meine Wangen legten und sich kleine Lippen an meine Stirn pressten.

 

„Papa …“

 

Mein Baby … mein kleiner Sohn.

Trotz der Anweisung konnte ich nicht widerstehen und lehnte meinen Kopf gegen die Schienbeine meines Sohnes, welcher sich um meinen Kopf zusammen rollte.

 

„Ist er wach?“ Thors Stimme zu hören, war wie eine Erlösung für mich und ein leises Wimmern kam über meine Lippen.

 

„Ja, Thor Odinson. Er ist wach. Aber er ist noch lange nicht über den Berg. Die Kinder zehren an seiner Kraft und ich denke, es wäre noch immer das Beste, eines der Kinder …“

 

Kinder … zwei Babys oder sogar noch mehr?

 

„NEIN …“ Thors Stimme klang wie ein Donnergrollen. „Nein … Sie werden nichts dergleichen unternehmen! Dies ist eine Entscheidung, die ich nicht alleine fällen kann. Die ich nur mit Loki zusammen treffen kann. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass er Ihnen die selbe Antwort erteilen wird, wie ich, Farbauti. Er wird sich für sie entscheiden.“

 

Farbauti … Laufeys Frau … meine Mutter.

 

Mein Kopf arbeitete im Moment nicht schnell genug, um diese Nachrichten alle zu verarbeiten. Das einzige was ich spürte, war Jörmungandrs Nähe. Und auch die von Thor.

 

„So wie Ihr ihn beschreibt, muss er ein wunderbarer Mann sein.“

 

„Ihr hättet ihn kennen lernen können, hättet Ihr ihn nicht weg gegeben.“

 

Ich hörte das leise Seufzen von Farbauti.

 

„Dies war eine Entscheidung, welche nicht in meiner Hand lag. Er wurde ein Mündel Odins, da war er noch ein kleines Baby, ein paar Monate alt. Und … er war so klein, kein richtiger Jotun in Laufeys Augen. Es erschien ihm das kleinste Übel zu sein, Loki wegzugeben. Wir wussten nicht, ob er überhaupt überleben würde.“ Sie schwieg für einen Moment. „Aber glaubt nicht einen Moment daran, dass es mir leicht gefallen wäre, mich von meinem Sohn zu trennen!“

 

Thor antwortete ihr nicht auf diese Frage. Ich hörte, wie er sich einen Stuhl nahm und ihn etwas geräuschvoll neben das Bett stellte. Jörmungandr bewegte sich, hob seinen Kopf, um vermutlich Thor anzusehen.

Ich spürte wie sich seine warmen Hände um meine schlossen, wie seine Finger sanft über meine kalte Haut glitten, zumindest fühlte er sich im Gegensatz zu mir so dermaßen heiß an.

 

Welche Gestalt ich wohl gerade hatte?

Meine Jotunform oder ob ich noch menschlich war? Und wenn ich in meiner Jotunform war, ob ich meine Magie noch kontrollieren konnte? Denn wenn ich etwas nicht wollte, dann war es Thor oder Jörmungandr zu verletzen.

 

„Thor …“ Meine Stimme klang, als ob sie nicht zu mir gehören würde. „Die Babies …“

 

Ich spürte seine warme Hand nun an meiner Stirn und auch Jörmungandr lag wieder dicht bei mir.

 

„Ich bin hier Loki. Wir sind hier. Es wird alles wieder gut.“

 

Er sollte es eigentlich besser wissen, dass mich anzulügen nicht die beste Idee war. Doch im Moment war ich wirklich zu schwach und auch zu müde, um mich irgendwie gegen Thor zu stellen.

 

„Deine Mutter ist hier,“ informierte mich mein Liebster.

 

Ich nickte schwach. Das war mir nun wirklich nicht entgangen. Aber im Moment war es mir egal.

 

Ich drehte meinen Kopf noch ein wenig mehr, um mein Gesicht an Jörmungandrs Bauch zu schmiegen. Der Junge lachte ein wenig, ehe er sich noch mehr zusammenrollte und meine Stirn küsste.

Thor erhob sich währenddessen von seinem Platz neben mir und ging zu meiner Mutter hinüber.

 

„Würdet Ihr uns bitte allein lassen?“ bat Thor Farbauti.

 

„Natürlich, Thor Odinson. Ich werde mich in meine Gemächer zurückziehen. Wenn Ihr etwas benötigen solltet, lasst mich rufen.“

 

Sie stellte all ihre Sachen ab und verließ uns schließlich.

Als wir endlich allein waren, öffnete ich erneut meine Augen. Thor stand mit dem Rücken zu mir, seinen Blick noch immer auf die geschlossene Tür gerichtet. Ich konnte die Anspannung, welche auf ihm lag, in der Haltung seiner Schultern erkennen, welche angespannt waren und auch an der Tatsache, wie sich seine Fäuste ballten und wieder öffneten.

Es missfiel ihm sichtlich, dass Farbauti hier war.

Aber Freyr hätte sie sicherlich nicht ohne Grund holen lassen.

Und der Grund wuchs im Moment in mir heran.

 

„Thor …“ flüsterte ich erneut.

 

Mein Bruder drehte sich zu mir um und mit einem Mal wich sämtliche Spannung aus ihm.

Er wirkte um Jahre gealtert. Seine Haare hatten ihren Glanz verloren, sein Gesicht war von einem vollen Bart bedeckt und um seine Augen lagen tiefe Sorgenfalten. Auch sein Mund war zu einer dünnen Linie zusammengepresst.

Es stimmte mich traurig ihn so zu sehen.

Diese Schwangerschaft hatten wir eigentlich genießen wollen und nun … musste er sich erneut Sorgen um mich machen.

 

Thor kam nun wieder zurück und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, nachdem er mir einen Kuss auf die Lippen gehaucht hatte. Ich lächelte ihn glücklich an, hob meine Hand und legte sie an seine Wange, wobei ich auch erkannte, dass meine Hautfarbe noch immer der der Asen entsprach.

 

„Wie viel hast du von dem Gespräch gehört?“ fragte er, nachdem er mein Handgelenk geküsst hatte.

 

Ich schloss einen kleinen Moment meine Augen, während ich meine Gedanken sortierte.

 

„Nicht viel. Zumindest kann ich den größten Teil nicht zuordnen.“

 

Ich wollte mich aufsetzen, doch Thor hatte wenig Mühe, mich an meinem Platz zu halten. Vermutlich wäre sogar Jörmungandr dazu in der Lage gewesen, doch der Junge schlief tief und schnarchte leise in mein Ohr.

 

„Du warst beinahe zwei Wochen ohne Bewusstsein. Als ich mich dazu entschlossen habe, gegen deinen Wunsch zu handeln und Freyja endlich geholt habe, war es beinahe schon zu spät. Du hattest hohes Fieber, du warst nicht mehr in der Lage, allein zu gehen oder gar zu sitzen.

Freyja und Alfa wussten nicht, was sie hätten tun können, um dein Leiden zu lindern. Also haben sie die einzige Möglichkeit ergriffen, die ihnen blieb und haben an deine Eltern geschrieben. Ohne mein Wissen.

Sie erhielten lange keine Nachricht und versuchten das Fieber unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Vor zwei Tagen kam Farbauti schließlich an. Allein, ohne jeglichen Schutz oder Begleitung. Ich weiß nicht, was sie gemacht hat, aber dir ging es plötzlich besser. Sie hat auch festgestellt, dass wir Zwillinge erwarten. Sie scheinen ziemlich stark zu sein und das zehrt an deinen Kräften.“

 

„Zwillinge?“ fragte ich leise.

 

„Ja,“ bestätigte Thor. „Farbauti meinte, um dein Leben zu retten, wäre es klüger, eines der …“

 

Ich unterbrach Thor mit einer wirschen Handbewegung.

 

„Wage es nicht, diesen Gedanken auch nur zu Ende zu bringen, Thor Odinson!“

 

Der Blonde lächelte mich an.

 

„Genau das habe ich auch Farbauti gesagt. Du solltest wissen, dass ich dich besser kenne, als du manchmal denkst. Ich wusste, dass du dich immer für die Kinder entscheiden würdest Loki. Und ich sehe, dass es dir langsam besser geht. Es sind kleine Schritte der Besserung. Du bist wach und das ist bereits mehr, als ich mir in den letzten beiden Wochen erträumt habe.“

 

Thor legte seinen Kopf nun auf das Bett ab und schloss seine Augen.

 

„Ich bin so müde,“ murmelte er leise.

 

Meine Hand strich durch sein dichtes Haar, welches sich äußerst weich zwischen meinen Fingern anfühlte.

 

„Schlaf Thor, ich werde auf dich aufpassen.“

 

Seine Finger schlossen sich um meine, führten sie an seine Lippen und küsste sie sanft, ehe er wirklich einschlief.

 

Zwei Wochen … das war eine lange Zeit. Selbst für mich und vor allem wenn man bedachte, dass ich so gut wie nie krank gewesen war und sogar nach Jörmungandrs Geburt war ich nach zwei Tagen wieder auf den Beinen gewesen.

 

Aber Zwillinge … kräftige Zwillinge. Das erklärte meinen Zustand nur zu deutlich.

Und ich war gewillt, ihnen all das zu geben, was sie von mir brauchten. Niemals, unter keinen Umständen, würde ich ihr Leben in Gefahr bringen. Es erfüllte mich mit Freude, zu wissen das Jörmungandr bald zwei Geschwisterchen an seiner Seite haben würde und unser Haus mit mehr Leben erfüllt wäre, als ich mir hätte vorstellen können.

Für mich wären zwei Kinder genug gewesen. Und nun würden es drei sein. Drei wunderbare, neue Leben.

Und wir würden ihnen eine gute Zukunft bieten können.

 

**~*~**

 

Ich wusste nicht, wann ich eingeschlafen war. Doch als ich wieder erwachte, spürte ich die Präsenz von Farbauti im Raum.

Sie verhielt sich ruhig, um niemanden zu wecken.

Jörmungandr war in der Nacht in meine Arme geklettert und lag nun an meiner linken Seite, da es ihm mein wachsender Bauch schwer machte, auf meiner Brust zu schlafen. Thors Kopf lag auf meiner anderen Seite, auch er schlief noch tief und fest.

 

„Du bist wach,“ stellte Farbauti fest, als sie nun an mein Bett trat.

 

Es war die erste Chance, die ich bekam sie mir genauer anzuschauen, da ich mich gestern noch viel zu schwach gefühlt hatte.

Sie war eine Schönheit. Auf ihre eigene Art und Weise.

Ihre langen schwarzen Haare hatte sie zu einem Zopf geflochten, die Male welche sie als Frau von Laufey kennzeichneten stachen deutlich hervor, doch was mich faszinierte waren ihre roten Augen, die nichts von der Härte oder Unbarmherzigkeit zeigten, die man in Asgard über die Joten lehrte.

Auch war sie nicht von übermäßiger Größe, so wie ich mir die Eisriesen immer vorgestellt hatte. Ein wenig größer als Menschen und Asen vielleicht. Und sie war in wundervolle Kleider gehüllt, nicht nackt, wie man ebenfalls lehrte.

 

In ihren Händen hielt sie eine Phiole mit dunkler Flüssigkeit, welche sie mir hinhielt.

 

„Trink das, dein Körper wird es brauchen. Es gibt dir Kraft zurück und hilft dir, dich in deine wahre Gestalt zu verwandeln. Ich weiß, das Thor mit dir gesprochen hat und ich stehe zu meiner Meinung. Die Zwillinge werden dich mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit das Leben kosten. Aber als Jotun hast du vielleicht eine Chance. Ich werde solange hier bleiben, bis sie auf der Welt sind. Danach werde ich wieder nach Hause gehen.“

 

Ich nickte und ließ mir die Phiole an die Lippen setzen.

Wenn es den Kindern helfen sollte, würde ich alles über mich ergehen lassen.

Denn ich war im Moment ihr einziger Schutz.

 

_Come & visit me:_ https://www.facebook.com/BigLeoSis


	6. Chapter 6

**~*~The Children of our Love~*~**

 

**06**

Mit Farbautis Hilfe und Fürsorge kam ich schnell wieder zu Kräften. Nach wenigen Tagen konnte ich mich wieder aufsetzen, war in der Lage das Bett für kleine Spaziergänge zu verlassen und was am Wichtigsten war, ich konnte wieder mit Jörmungandr spielen.

 

Thor wich nun nicht mehr von meiner Seite, half mir so gut es ihm möglich war. Bei allem wo er sich unsicher war, erbat er Farbautis Rat.

Sie hatte stets ein Auge auf uns, insbesondere mich. Denn auch wenn ich wieder an Kraft gewann, so fehlte mir noch immer ein Teil meiner Magie. Und das bedeutete, dass ich meine Jotungestalt nicht annehmen konnte.

 

Noch machte ich mir deswegen keine Sorgen, aber in einem oder vielleicht zwei Monaten wäre es anders.

Meine leibliche Mutter hatte den Vorschlag gemacht, die Babies zu holen, sobald sie stark genug dazu waren. Und ich war gewillt, diesen Moment solange hinaus zu zögern. Allerdings erhöhte das die Gefahr einer spontanen Niederkunft. Und das war eine große Gefahr für mich.

 

In Thors Gegenwart ließ ich mir meine Sorgen nicht anmerken. Er hatte schon genug mit gemacht in den vergangenen Wochen.

Und mit der Gewissheit, dass jeder Tag vielleicht mein letzter sein könnte, genoss ich es umso mehr, in Thors und Jörmungandrs Nähe zu sein.

Doch wie es schien war meine Fassade nicht die Beste, denn mein Bruder bemerkte es trotzdem.

 

"Wir werden das gemeinsam schaffen," flüsterte er eines Abends.

 

Wir lagen zusammen in unserem Bett im Palast. Ich hatte beschlossen, als es mir endlich besser ging, wieder in unsere Gemächer zu beziehen. Hier fühlte nicht nur ich mich wohler, sondern auch Jörmungandr. Für den eine Krakenstation kein wirklicher Aufenthaltsort war.

Thor hatte versucht, ihn dazu zu bewegen, ein wenig nach draußen zu gehen oder mit Freyja und Freyr zu spielen. Doch er hatte nicht von meiner Seite weichen wollen.

„Wenn Papa hier bleiben muss, dann bleib ich auch hier!“ sagte er immer.

Also fiel mir die Entscheidung nicht schwer, wieder in unsere Räumlichkeiten zu ziehen, die wir bereits vor ein wenig mehr als drei Jahren bezogen hatten. Freyja hatte auch für Jörmungandr ein kleines Bett bringen lassen und auch einige unserer privaten Dinge, wie Kleider und Bücher waren aus dem kleinen Haus gebracht worden.

 

Wir hatten den Tag mit unserem Sohn im Garten verbracht und er schlief nun tief in Thors Armen.

Ich richtete meinen Blick auf Thor. Jörmungandr lag zwischen uns, mit dem Rücken dicht an Thors Brust. Der Arm meines Bruders war fest um ihn geschlungen.

Es war mittlerweile auffallend, wie ähnlich er seinem Vater sah. Das dunkelblonde Haar, die Statur, das kantige Gesicht. Von mir zeugten mehr die blasse Haut und die grünen Augen.

 

„Ich hoffe es,“ war meine leise Antwort, während meine Finger über Jörmungandrs Wange strichen.

 

Der Kleine rümpfte seine Nase kurz, ehe er sich in Thors Umarmung drehte. Mein Blick glitt von unserem Sohn wieder zu Thor.

 

„Du kannst mich nicht allein mit ihnen lassen,“ sprach er mit vollem Ernst. „Ich würde es nicht schaffen, sie alleine zu erziehen. Ich brauche dich Loki … Sie brauchen dich.“

 

Ich schloss für einen Moment gepeinigt die Augen, ehe ich Thor wieder ansah. Und in diesem Moment wirkte mein Bruder wirklich verloren. Er hatte Angst, das konnte man ihm ansehen.

Langsam schälte ich Jörmungandr aus Thors Armen und brachte ihn in sein kleines Bettchen neben dem unseren. Anschließend kehrte ich zu meinem Bruder zurück ins Bett. Ich blieb vor ihm sitzen und nahm seine Hände in meine.

 

„Wenn ich etwas nicht möchte, dann ist es dich zu verlassen. Wir wissen Beide, dass es nicht leicht werden wird. Aber wie du gesagt hast, wir werden es schaffen. Gemeinsam.“

 

Thor zog mich in seine Arme und ich küsste ihn lachend.

Hier fühlte ich mich sicher und aufgehoben. Und er gab mir das Gefühl, als ob mir nie etwas passieren konnte.

 

Ich würde Farbauti bitten, die Kinder bald zu holen. Ich war mir sicher, auch wenn es noch nicht so weit war, sie würden stark sein.

 

Sie waren schließlich Thors und meine Kinder.

 

**~*~**

 

Es war nicht die beste Lösung, doch ich suchte Farbauti alleine auf, um sie um Hilfe zu bitten.

 

„Die Babies sind nicht stark genug, Loki. Wenn wir sie jetzt holen, werden sie vermutlich sterben,“ erklärte sie mir ruhig.

 

„Wir sprechen hier über die Kinder des mächtigen Thors,“ gab ich zu bedenken. „Und meine Kinder. Sie sind stark genug!“

 

Farbautis Blick war fest auf mich gerichtet und um ihm standhalten zu können, musste ich meinen Kopf in den Nacken legen.

 

„Du möchtest also, dass ich die Kinder jetzt hole? Und wenn ich dir sage, dass du nicht kräftig genug bist? Wie fällt deine Entscheidung dann aus, Loki?“

 

Ich hielt wirklich einen Moment inne. Doch es gab darüber nichts mehr nachzudenken.

 

„Ja, ich möchte, dass du es jetzt tust!“

 

„Weiß der Odinson davon?“

 

Ich wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als sich eine Hand auf meine Schulter legte. Nach einem kleinen Blick erkannte ich Thor.

So war mein Plan, das ganze hier allein zu tun, wohl nicht aufgegangen.

 

„Wo ist Jörmungandr?“

 

„Bei Freyja,“ antwortete er mir, ehe er sich an Farbauti wandte. „Ich wusste, was Loki vorhatte. Und ich unterstütze ihn. Es sind unsere Kinder, sie sind stark!“

 

Farbautis Blick glitt zwischen uns beiden hin und her. Ich legte meinen Arm um Thors Hüfte. Jetzt wo er bei mir war, fühlte ich mich gleich ein wenig sicherer. Und es war auch gut, dass ich das nicht alleine durchstehen musste.

 

„Wenn ich dich von den Kindern entbinde, ist meine Schuldigkeit in diesem Fall getan und ich werde wieder nach Hause zurückkehren. Danach seid ihr auf euch allein gestellt.“

 

Thor nickte und mit einem Mal war ich mir nicht mehr so sicher, ob ich das hier schaffen konnte. Ich hatte auch nicht wirklich die Möglichkeit gehabt, mich mit meiner richtigen Mutter zu unterhalten, sie besser kennen zu lernen. Aber ich hatte ihr auch nicht wirklich eine Chance dazu gegeben.

 

Farbauti drehte sich nun um und ging den Gang entlang, zurück auf die Krankenstation. Ich blickte erst ihr hinterher, ehe mein Blick zu Thor wanderte.

 

„Jörmungandr ist bei Freyja für den Rest des Tages. Ich werde jede Minute bei dir sein, Loki!“

 

Ich atmete tief durch, während sich Thors Finger fest um die meinen schlossen. Dann würde ich diesen zwei kleinen Wesen, welche seit ein paar Monaten nun ins Leben verhelfen. Mit ein wenig Hilfe … und im schlimmsten Fall würde ich sie nicht sehen, weil ich es nicht überlebte. Doch mir erschien das ein geringer Preis zu sein, dafür zwei Kindern die Möglichkeit auf ein eigenes Leben zu geben.

 

Thor drückte meine Hand ein wenig, ehe wir uns in Bewegung setzten und Farbauti folgten.

 

Es würde schon alles gut gehen!

 

**~*~**

 

Farbauti wurde von Alfa und ein paar weiteren Heilern unterstützt. Sie erwarteten uns bereits, als wir zusammen die Heilkammer betraten.

Ich war jetzt froh, dass Thor an meiner Seite war, denn mit einem Mal packte mich eine tiefe Furcht, vor dem was mir nun bevorstand. Ich drehte mich zu meinem Liebsten um, schloss meine Hände um seine Wangen und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

Thor schien im ersten Moment überrascht, doch er fing sich schnell, legte eine Hand über meine und die andere platzierte er in meinem Rücken.

Als wir uns voneinander trennten, lehnte er seine Stirn gegen meine, führte meine Hand an seine Lippen und hauchte dort einen weiteren zarten Kuss darauf.

 

„Ich liebe dich,“ flüsterte er gegen meine Lippen, ehe Alfa an unsere Seite trat und mich mit sich nahm.

 

Wie gern hätte ich Thors Worte in diesem Moment erwidert, wie gern hätte ich ihm versichert, dass alles gut gehen würde, dass unsere kleine Familie für immer zusammen bleiben würde …

Doch das konnte ich nicht.

 

Nicht mit der ganzen Angst, die sich jetzt in meinem Inneren breit machte, als Alfa mich von ihm fort führte. Thor blieb in der Nähe der Tür stehen, sein Blick war fest auf mich gerichtet und es zog mich wie magisch zu ihm zurück.

Alfas Griff an meinem Arm wurde ein wenig fester, als sie mich weiter führte.

 

„Er wird gleich wieder bei dir sein Loki,“ sprach sie beruhigend zu mir.

 

Ich nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und wandte mich von Thor ab.

 

Man führte mich zu einem der Tische, auf welchen ich mich nun legen musste. Farbauti befand sich am anderen Ende und nahm ein paar der Einstellungen vor, die sie für nötig hielt.

Die anderen anwesenden Heilerinnen bauten einen kleinen Sichtschutz auf, der mir den Blick auf meinen Bauch nahm. Selbst für meine fortgeschrittene Schwangerschaft und dafür das es Zwillinge waren, wirkte ich noch immer äußerst dünn.

Als der Schutz stand, trat Farbauti zu mir.

 

„Ich möchte dich darauf hinweisen, dass es schmerzhaft werden wird. Ich kann dir das bis zu einem gewissen Maß erleichtern, aber da du nicht in der Lage bist, deine wahre Gestalt anzunehmen, ist mir nicht mehr möglich. Ich werde versuchen zu schnell wie möglich zu arbeiten und ich wiederhole ausdrücklich, dass sie es vielleicht nich schaffen werden. Ebenso wie du …“

 

„Wozu noch all die Worte, Mutter?“ Es war das erste Mal, dass ich sie mit diesem Namen ansprach. „Ich habe meine Entscheidung gefällt, ich werde sie mit Sicherheit nicht wieder zurücknehmen!“

 

Die Jotin nickte und verschwand anschließend hinter dem Sichtschutz. Thor trat nun auch dahinter hervor und ging zu mir. Er war blass und ich hatte mit einem Mal mehr Angst um ihn, als um mich selbst oder die Babys.

Ich wandte mich an eine der jungen Heilerinnen.

 

„Könntet Ihr bitte einen Stuhl bringen?“

 

Sie lächelte mich freundlich an.

 

„Natürlich Prinz Loki. Einen Moment bitte.“ Sie neigte ihren Kopf ein wenig und war auch gleich wieder verschwunden.

 

Ich streckte meine Hand nach Thors aus und verflocht unsere Finger miteinander. Und gerade als ich glaubte, Thor würde ohnmächtig werden, war die junge Heilerin wieder da und schob ihm den Stuhl unter den Hintern.

 

„Setzt Euch doch, Prinz Thor!“ sagte sie noch freundlich, als er bereits saß.

 

Thor nickte abwesend, sein Blick war auf den Sichtschutz fixiert, als ob sich dahinter einer seiner größten Feinde befand. Ich drückte seine Hand fester und sein Blick wanderte zu mir.

 

„Es wird alles gut,“ versprach ich meinem Liebsten mit fester Stimme.

 

Thor nickte kurz und löste seinen Blick von mir, als Farbauti auf der anderen Seite neben mich trat. Sie hielt eine Phiole in der Hand und ich beäugte die dunkle Flüssigkeit darin skeptisch.

 

„Darin befindet sich ein starkes Schmerzmittel, es wird dich eine Zeit lang außer Gefecht setzen und du wirst kaum etwas spüren oder mitbekommen. Wir müssen schnell arbeiten, wenn du es genommen hast, denn für die Kinder ist es äußerst gefährlich.“

 

Ich hörte, wie Thor neben mir scharf die Luft einsog und er meine Hand beinahe mit seiner zerdrückte, doch das war mir im Moment egal. Ich streckte meine freie Hand aus und nahm die Phiole aus Farbautis Fingern.

 

„Dann arbeitet schnell!“ erwiderte ich.

 

Ich öffnete den Verschluss mit meinem Daumen und setzte das kühle Glas an meine Lippen. Der Inhalt schmeckte furchtbar und ich hätte es am liebsten sofort wieder ausgespuckt.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Wirkung einsetzte. Ich merkte, wie mein Blickfeld immer eingeschränkter wurde, wie es sich verdunkelte. Ich drehte meinen Kopf auf die Seite, zu Thor, in dessen Blick Angst, Verzweiflung, Wut und auch ein wenig Hoffnung lag.

 

„Ich lie … di …“

 

Ich spürte den Druck von Thor an meiner Hand, ehe ich mein Bewusstsein verlor.

 

**~*~**

 

Als ich wieder zu mir kam, dachte ich, ich müsste tot sein. Thor saß auf einem Stuhl, neben dem großen Bett, das wir uns immer geteilt hatten, wenn wir uns im Schloss befanden. Mein Blick war noch verschwommen, aber ich erkannte die dunklen Schatten unter seinen Augen, seine eingefallenen Wangen, die verbitterte Linie um seinen Mund.

 

Er wirkte erschöpft und traurig …

 

Auch ich fühlte mich erschöpft und das Einzige, dass mir wohl Gewissheit verschaffte, dass ich noch lebte, waren die Schmerzen, die in meinem ganzen Körper zu wüten schienen. Selbst das offenhalten meiner Augen brauchte all meine Konzentration und Kraft.

 

Am Rand nahm ich ein paar Geräusche war.

Das Öffnen einer Tür, die leisen Schritte im Raum, das Rascheln von Stoff, gedämpfte Stimmen … Jörmungandrs Stimme.

 

Als sich die Matratze neben mir bewegte, dauerte es einen Moment, bis ich meinen Blick von Thor lösen konnte und aufblickte. Eine warme liebevolle Hand legte sich an meine Wange und der Anblick, welcher sich mir bot, trieb mir die Tränen in die Augen.

 

„Oh Loki …“

 

Die Sanftheit ihrer Stimme und die sanfte Berührung, wie ihr Daumen meine Tränen wegwischte. Noch nie zuvor im Leben hatte ich mich so sehr gefreut meine Mutter zu sehen.

 

Frigga … Sie war hier …

 

„Sch, mein Junge. Es ist alles gut … ich bin ja hier.“

 

Erst als sich in Friggas Arm etwas bewegte, wurde ich auf meinen ältesten Sohn aufmerksam.

 

„Papa?“ flüsterte er beinahe ehrfürchtig, als könnte er mir weh tun.

 

Frigga nahm den Jungen von ihrem Schoß und setzte ihn neben mich auf das Bett. Ihre Hand glitt durch sein dichtes blondes Haar und er schmiegte sich an sie, so wie ich es früher auch immer getan hatte.

 

„Sei vorsichtig mit ihm, Jörmungandr. Loki ist noch nicht wieder ganz gesund.“

 

Vorsichtig schmiegte sich das blonde Kind nun an meine Seite, berührte mich kaum, doch wieder schoss ein Schmerz durch meinen Körper und ich konnte ein scharfes einatmen nicht verhindern.

 

„Es sind die Nachwirkungen des Mittels, welches Farbauti dir gegeben hat,“ erklärte Frigga leise. „Dein ganzer Körper war entzündet, jede Phaser, jeder Knochen … alles. Als Thor nach mir rief, befürchtete ich bereits das schlimmste. Aber du hast nicht aufgegeben … du hast gekämpft. Und ich bin so stolz auf dich Loki!“ Ihre Hand legte sich wieder an meine Wange. „Du hättest dein Leben für deine Kinder geopfert.“

 

In meine Augen trat augenblicklich eine große Furcht. Die Kinder …

 

„Es geht ihnen gut. Sie haben es geschafft. Auch wenn sie noch sehr klein sind, sind sie sehr stark und kämpferisch. Wie ihre Väter …“

 

Erleichterung durchflutete meinen Körper, als ich Mutters Worte hörte. Sie hatten es geschafft. Alle Beide und ich hatte es auch geschafft. Für sie und für Jörmungandr.

Die Schmerzen in meinem Körper ignorierend, schob ich einen Arm unter meinen Jungen und hob ihn in meine Umarmung.

 

„Papa!“ flüsterte er, seine großen grünen Augen blickten mich dabei sorgenvoll an.

 

„Ich bin hier … Ich bin hier,“ hauchte ich gegen seine Stirn.

 

**~*~**

 

Thor war völlig aufgelöst gewesen, als er augewacht war und bemerkt hatte, dass ich wach war. Ich hatte ihn noch nie so erlebt. Weinend lag er für Stunden in meinen Armen und ich hatte keine Möglichkeit ihn irgendwie zu beruhigen. Ich strich sanft durch seine Haare, ließ meine Lippen immer wieder über seine Stirn gleiten, doch er wollte und wollte sich nicht beruhigen.

Erst als er wieder langsam in den Schlaf driftete, hörte es auf.

 

Frigga hatte Jörmungandr wieder mit sich genommen, um uns ein wenig Zeit zusammen zu geben und ich musste zugeben, dass ich froh darüber war.

Und mir drängte sich die Frage auf, wie viel Leid wir noch miteinander erleben mussten, bis uns endlich ein wenig Ruhe und Glück gegönnt war.

 

Thor wachte nach ein paar Stunden wieder auf und wir lagen eine Weile schweigend zusammen im Bett, sahen uns nur an. Ab und zu ließ er seine Hand durch meine Haare streichen oder küsste mich sanft auf die Lippen.

 

„Erzähl mir von ihnen,“ bat ich mit rauer Stimme.

 

Thor lächelte leicht.

 

„Sie sind wunderbar,“ antwortete mein Bruder ruhig. „Sie befinden sich im Moment in Mutters Obhut, da ich nicht von dir weg wollte. Und Jörmungandr liebt sie abgöttisch. Er würde sie am Liebsten immer tragen und hilft Mutter auch beim füttern. Der Junge ist ein wenig störrisch, jetzt schon sehr rebellisch. Er hat deine dunklen Haare und blaue Augen, wie ein kalter klarer Wintermorgen. Er ist perfekt.“ Ich bekam einen kleinen Kuss von Thor. „Und das Mädchen … sie wird eine Schönheit werden, wie ihr Vater. Und sie ist sehr ruhig. Sie ist etwas besonderes.“ Thor ließ einen Finger über meinen Wangenknochen gleiten.

 

„Wie sieht sie aus?“ fragte ich. Denn mir war nicht entgangen, dass er nicht erwähnt hatte, sie sie aussah.

 

„Feingliedrig. Sie ist so klein, dass sie in meine Hand passt. Sie ist kleiner, als ihre Brüder. Und ihre Haare haben ein mittleres braun und sie sind lockig. Und ihre Augen sind violett und ihre Haut … sie ist eine perfekte Mischung aus uns.“

 

„Sie ist Jotin?“ fragte ich sprachlos, doch Thor schüttelte seinen Kopf.

 

„Nein. Farbauti hat mir erklärt, dass sie mehr asische Gene in sich trägt, als jotische. Sie haben sich nur in ihren Augen, den Haaren und ihrer Haut niedergeschlagen. Und es wird ihrer Schönheit keine Steine in den Weg legen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr einst einmal die Männer zu Füßen liegen werden! So wie ich bei dir.“

 

Ich musste leise lachen.

 

„Du hast dich nie mir zu Füßen gelegt,“ neckte ich ihn. „Aber du hast mir etwas gegeben, dass das alles aufwiegt.“ Ich legte meine Hand über Thors Herz. „Du hast mir das gegeben, was viel wertvoller ist.“

 

_Come & visit me:_ https://www.facebook.com/BigLeoSis


	7. Chapter 7

**~*~The Children of our Love~*~**

 

**07**

Es dauerte noch ein paar weitere Tage, bis die Schmerzen zu einem dunklen Schatten abgeklungen waren, der noch über mir lag. Es waren nur noch ein paar bestimmte Bewegungen, die mir Schmerzen bereiteten.

 

Und als ich sitzen konnte und Frigga befand, dass ich gesund genug sei, brachten sie mir zum ersten Mal die Zwillinge. Jörmungandr hüpfte freudig an meine Seite und Thor setzte sich mit unserem zweiten Sohn an meine freie Seite. Frigga ließ sich an den Rand sinken, neben Jörmungandr und legte mir unser Mädchen in die Arme.

 

„Wir haben noch keine Namen für sie gewählt,“ erklärte mir Thor, während ich mich in den violetten Augen unseres Mädchens verlor. „Ich wollte auf dich warten. Aber Jörmungandr hat ein paar Vorschläge, die er dir gern unterbreiten möchte.“

 

Der blonde Junge hibbelte neben Frigga auf und ab.

 

„Wirklich?“ fragte ich ihn und er nickte eifrig. „Erzählst du sie mir?“

 

Wieder nickte Jörmungandr und krabbelte über meine Beine und setzte sich zwischen Thor und mich. Er zupfte am Ärmel von Thors Robe und er senkte seinen Arm, sodass er seinen Bruder besser betrachten konnte.

 

„Ich hatte an Gunnar gedacht oder Leif. Oder Sven, weil er ja jünger ist als ich. Oder vielleicht auch Fenris? Ich konnte mich nicht entscheiden und Vater hat gesagt, ich soll dir einfach alle sagen, die mir gefallen. Was denkst du Papa, wie soll mein Bruder heißen?“

 

Jörmungandrs grüne Augen richteten sich auf mich und ich musste ehrlich einen Moment nachdenken. Es war das erste Mal, dass ich meine Kinder sah und ich hatte mir dieses Mal auch im Vorfeld keine Gedanken um die Namen gemacht.

Aber mit den dunklen Haare, die ihm wirr in alle Richtungen davon standen und den großen blauen Augen wirkte der kleine Junge kaum wie ein Gunnar oder Leif. Und auch nicht wie ein Sven, er würde bestimmt einmal Thors stattliche Figur bekommen.

Und Fenris würde sehr gut zu ihm passen. Der Wolf.

 

„Und Papa?“ fragte Jörmungandr aufgeregt nach.

 

„Ich denke, wir sollten ihn Fenris nennen. Er wirkt ein wenig wild.“ Ich strich mit meiner freien Hand durch das blonde Haar meines Sohnes. „Und was hast du dir für deine Schwester überlegt?“

 

Jörmungandr drehte sich ein wenig und kniete sich hin, um sie betrachten zu können. Als das Mädchen Jörmungandr sah, breitete sich ein strahlendes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus und sie quietschte vergnügt.

Erstaunt blickte ich zu Frigga, welche nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

 

„Das hat sie bereits gemacht, als sie ihn das erste Mal gesehen hat. Sie scheint ihn abgöttisch zu lieben.“

 

„Weißt du Papa, für sie ist mir nur ein Name eingefallen,“ sprach Jörmungandr nun, während er seine Hand ausstreckte und sich eine leicht blaue Hand um einen seiner Finger schloss. „Sie soll Hella heißen!“

 

Das gefiel mir sehr gut. Hella bedeutete 'Die Schöne' oder 'Die Strahlende' und das passte wirklich sehr gut zu ihr.

Sie war eine würdige Prinzessin und bereits jetzt ließ sich ihre spätere Schönheit erkennen. Ich legte eine Hand an ihre Wange und küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn.

 

„Also ist es beschlossen. Fenris und Hella.“ Ich drehte mich zu Thor, welcher mich anstrahlte, während er den schwarzhaarigen Jungen in seinem Arm wiegte. Ich wandte mich an Frigga.

„Mutter … würdest du uns die Ehre erweisen und die Patenschaft für Hella übernehmen?“

 

Unsere Mutter sah mich einen Moment überrascht an, ehe eine Folge von Emotionen über ihr Gesicht lief. Überraschung, Freude, Glück … und plötzlich umarmte sie mich und drückte einen Kuss gegen meine Stirn, ehe sie sich von mir löste und das kleine Mädchen in ihren Arm nahm.

Hella strahlte im Moment mit ihrer Großmutter um die Wette und ich fand, dass Jörmungandr einen guten Namen für sie ausgewählt hatte.

 

„Es wäre mir eine große Ehre, die Patenschaft für meine Enkeltochter zu übernehmen und ich werde nach Asgard zurückkehren und die wunderbare Nachricht über die Geburt zweier weiterer Kinder verkünden. Unser Volk sollte stolz auf ihre Prinzen sein und sich nicht hinter alten, verstaubten Meinungen verstecken!“ Ihr Blick wurde für einen Augenblick finster. „Ich wünschte, euer Vater würde es auch einsehen …“

 

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld Mutter,“ sagte Thor. „Eines Tages wird er seinen Fehler erkennen und wir können alle nach Hause zurück kehren.“

 

Frigga lächelte ihn an und auch ich drehte meinen Kopf in seine Richtung.

Aber wollte ich das wirklich? Wollte ich zurück nach Asgard? Ich empfand das hier mehr als zu Hause, als es Asgard je gewesen war. Und auch unsere Kinder wuchsen unter normalen Umständen auf, weit weg vom Hof und seinem Zeremoniell.

Auch wenn ich wusste, dass wir das nicht ewig aufschieben konnten. Unsere Kinder waren Prinzen und eine Prinzessin und sie mussten auch das erlernen. Aber noch nicht jetzt. Dazu war noch viel Zeit.

 

Mutter erhob sich nun von unserem Bett, hielt Hella dabei noch immer in ihrem Arm und lehnte sich hinüber zu Thor.

 

„Gib mir Fenris. Ich werde sie zurück in ihr Zimmer bringen, damit ihr ein wenig Zeit mit Jörmungandr verbringen könnt.“

 

Unser ältester Sohn kletterte bei diesen Worten in meinen Schoß, lehnte sich mit seinem Rücken gegen meine Brust und schloss meine Arme um sich, ehe er zufrieden zu mir aufsah. Ich konnte ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken, ehe ich ihm einen Kuss gab.

Er hatte in den letzten Tagen und Wochen viel zurückstecken müssen und ich bewunderte seine Tapferkeit und das er all das so einfach akzeptiert hatte.

Mutter gab Thor noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und dann mir, ehe sie sich verabschiedete und ging. So war ich mit meinem Sohn und meinem Mann allein. Thor lag nun auf seiner Seite und blickte zu mir und Jörmungandr.

Eine seiner Hände legte sich über unsere und ein warmes Gefühl der Vollkommenheit durchflutete mich, denn das Schlimmste hatten wir nun durchstanden.

 

„Findest du nicht auch, dass dein Papa ein wenig blass ist?“ fragte Thor Jörmun, welcher seinen Blick wieder zu mir hob.

 

„Ja,“ sagte er leise. „Ein wenig blass ist er schon.“

 

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir ein wenig mit ihm in den Garten gehen. Der Tag heute ist so herrlich und wir sollten ihn nicht drinnen verbringen.“

 

Jörmungandr nickte eifrig. Die Idee Thors schien ihm zu gefallen.

 

Thor half mir beim aufstehen und suchte Kleider für mich, eine knielange grüne Tunika und eine schwarze Hose. Er half mir in die Kleidung und danach brachten mich meine Männer nach draußen. Auch wenn ich bezweifelte, dass die Heiler es gut heißen würden. Dennoch ließ ich es gerne über mich ergehen.

 

Jörmungandr lief vor uns und genoss die Aufmerksamkeit, die er von uns bekam. Ich hatte mich bei Thor untergehakt, weil ich mich noch immer schwach auf den Beinen fühlte.

Thor führte mich in den voll erblühten Teil des Gartens, wo wir uns auf einer Bank im Schatten niederließen.

Es war zwar kein weiter Weg gewesen, dennoch war ich froh, wieder sitzen zu dürfen. Ich war noch immer so ausgelaugt von der Geburt.

Unser Sohn tollte durch den Garten, während Thor sich neben mich sinken ließ und eine meiner Hände in seine nahm. Er war so schön warm und ich drehte ihm mein Gesicht zu. Thors Lippen berührten sanft die Haut unter meinem Auge und ich lächelte leicht.

 

„Es ist schön, dass du wieder bei mir bist,“ hauchte er gegen meine Haut und ich drückte Thors Hand fest.

 

„Ich hätte dich nie freiwillig allein gelassen,“ schwor ich ihm. „Und ich werde nirgends mehr hingehen und das weißt du.“

 

Ich löste eine meiner Hände aus seiner, umfasste sein Kinn und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen.

 

„Nur … keine Kinder mehr. Drei sind genug!“

 

Thor lachte gegen meine Lippen, ehe er sie noch einmal verschloss. Ich schloss genießend die Augen, sog diesen Moment tief in mir auf.

 

„Papa! Papa!“ Jörmungandr kam auf uns zugerannt und klettere neben mir auf die Bank.

 

Ich löste mich wieder von Thor, widmete mich meinem ältesten Kind.

Er kniete sich neben mich, strahlte mich aus grünen Augen an, während sich seine kleinen Händchen um etwas schlossen.

 

„Was hast du da?“ fragte ich ihn neugierig.

 

Jörmungandr bewegte sich ein wenig hin und her, ehe er eine bequeme Stellung gefunden hatte und öffnete vorsichtig seine Hände.

Er hielt einen kleinen Vogel auf der Handfläche, kaum größer als eine Walnuss. Das kleine Tier zitterte wie Espenlaub und der blonde Junge streichelte vorsichtig mit einem Finger über das Gefieder des Vogels.

 

Ich hatte so ein Tier noch nie gesehen. Er hatte dunkelblaues Gefieder und auf seinem Kopf saß eine Art Antenne, die sich an der Spitze ein wenig einrollte. Er war wirklich schön anzusehen und er wirkte sehr zutraulich, ließ sich sogar von mir streicheln.

 

Jörmungandr beobachtete mich, ich konnte seinen Blick auf mir spüren, doch ich erwiderte ihn nicht. Ich wollte ihm Zeit geben und ihn das tun lassen, was er wollte.

Ich kraulte gerade das Gefieder an seinem Bauch, was dem Tier sehr zu gefallen schien, als sich eine kleine Hand um meinen Finger schloss. Nun hob ich meinen Blick und sah in die grünen sorgenvollen Augen meines Kindes.

Es tat mir in der Seele weh, dass Jörmungandr bereits einen solchen Ausdruck kannte.

 

Auch wenn es vielleicht nicht die klügste Idee war, so schloss ich meine Hände um seine Taille und hob ihn in meinen Schoß.

Das Vögelchen bauschte kurz sein Gefieder auf, ehe es aus Jörmungandrs Hand flog. Mein Sohn blickte ihm mit gerunzelter Stirn hinterher, ehe er seinen Kopf gegen meine Brust lehnte. Seine kleinen Finger gruben sich in den Stoff meines Hemdes und mit einem Mal begann der kleine Körper in meinen Armen zu zittern.

 

Ein leises Schluchzen kämpfte sich Jörmungandrs Kehle empor und ich schloss meine Arme noch fester um ihn, grub meine Hand in sein Haar, wiegte ihn hin und her.

Thors Hand ruhte nun auf meinem Rücken, während sein Blick auf dem kleinen Jungen in meinem Arm lag.

Ich wusste, dass er viel zu viel für sein zartes Alter hatte durchstehen müssen und es tat mir so unendlich Leid. Ich grub mein Gesicht in das weiche blonde Haar und atmete tief den Duft meines Kindes ein, der so einzigartig war, wie der von Thor oder Mutter.

 

Ich wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, bis Jörmungandr wieder aufhörte zu weinen und nur noch ein leises Schniefen aus meinem Schoß kam. Er drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig und presste seine Wange an meine Schulter, sodass ich mit meinem Daumen seine andere Wange erreichen konnte.

Vorsichtig wischte ich die Tränen weg und hauchte einen Kuss auf seine Stirn.

 

Jörmungandr seufzte leise und legte seine Hand an meine Wange. Ich lächelte ihn sanft an, ehe ich ihn erneut küsste.

Er entspannte sich in meinen Armen und lehnte sich einfach gegen mich, so wie ich es nun bei Thor tat. Mein Bruder schlang seinen Arm um meine Schultern und rangierte mich in eine bequeme Position, sodass ich Jörmungandr nicht loslassen brauchte.

 

Wir saßen noch einige Zeit schweigend zusammen, bis die Augen unseres Sprösslings langsam zufielen.

Ich wandte meinen Kopf in Thors Richtung, welcher mich sanft anlächelte und mich küsste.

 

„Er hat sich große Sorgen um dich gemacht,“ bemerkte er in Jörmungandrs Richtung.

 

Ich seufzte leise. „Das ist mir nicht entgangen. Er ist doch noch viel zu klein, um solches Leid mitzubekommen.“

 

„Es wird ihn stärker machen,“ antwortete Thor mir ruhig, während sich seine Hand unter mein Kinn schob und er meinen Kopf ein wenig anhob, um meine Lippen erneut zu verschließen. „So wie es auch uns stärker gemacht hat.“

 

Im Moment fühlte ich mich nicht sonderlich stark, aber ich wusste, was Thor damit meinte.

Mein Blick glitt zurück auf Jörmungandr in meinen Armen und ich hauchte einen sanften Kuss auf seine Stirn, was ihn leicht die Nase rümpfen ließ und mir ein leises Lachen entlockte.

 

„Lass uns nach drinnen gehen und ins Bett.“

 

Es war noch nicht sonderlich spät, die Sonne hatte gerade begonnen unterzugehen, aber ich fühlte mich müde und matt. Und es würde Jörmungandr auch nicht schaden, wenn er einmal eine Nacht in Ruhe schlafen konnte.

 

Thor nickte und half mir wieder beim aufstehen, doch als er mir Jörmungandr abnehmen wollte, schüttelte ich meinen Kopf. So sehr unser Sohn gerade meine Nähe brauchte, so brauchte auch ich die seine.

Thor lächelte mich an und gemeinsam gingen wir zurück in unser Gemach. Und auch wenn der kleine Junge sein eigenes Zimmer hatte, so legte ich ihn in das große Bett, zog ihm sein Hemd und seine Hose aus und deckte ihn zu.

Er rollte sich augenblicklich zu einer kleinen Kugel zusammen und ich war mir sicher, dass er die nächsten Minuten nicht aufwachen würde. Und ich wollte diese Zeit für eine kleine Dusche nutzen, da ich mich ziemlich unwohl in meiner Haut fühlte.

 

**~*~**

 

Zwanzig Minuten später lag ich neben Jörmungandr im Bett. Mein Arm war um seine Mitte geschlungen und sein kleiner Rücken war fest an meinen Oberkörper gepresst. Thor lag uns gegenüber und die Finger meiner freien Hand waren mit den seinen verwoben.

 

Das erste Mal seit Monaten fühlte ich mich wieder normal und gut.

Ich hatte dieses Gefühl vermisst. Und ich genoss es, den warmen Körper meines Kindes an meiner nackten Haute zu spüren, wie sich sein Rücken mit jedem Atemzug fester gegen mich drückte. Im Schlaf lutschte Jörmungandr an seinem Daumen und ich war mir sicher, ich hatte noch nie etwas Schöneres in meinem Leben gesehen.

 

Ich hauchte einen letzten Kuss in das blonde Haar des Jungen, ehe ich meine Augen schloss und in einen ruhigen Schlaf glitt.

 

_Come & visit me:_ https://www.facebook.com/BigLeoSis


	8. 08

**~*~The Children of our Love~*~**

 

**08**

Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich durch das leise Lachen Jörmungandrs geweckt. Sein Körper war verschwunden und ich hörte auch das unterdrückte Lachen meines Bruders. Langsam öffnete ich meine Augen.

Meine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln, als ich das Bild vor mir sah.

 

Thor lag auf seinem Rücken, die Decke bedeckte ihn von der Hüfte abwärts. In seinen ausgestreckten Armen hielt er Jörmungandr, welcher seine kleinen Arme ausgebreitet hatte und den Anschein erweckte, als würde er fliegen. Thor bewegte ihn immer wieder hin und her, bis er ihn mit einem Mal wieder nach unten zog, sein Gesicht in Jörmungandrs Bauch presste und Luft dagegen presste.

Bei dem Geräusch lachte der kleine Junge laut auf und wand sich in Thors starken Händen.

 

Thor verzog kurz sein Gesicht, als er sich wieder von Jörmungandr löste.

 

„Du musst leise sein Jörmun, Papa schläft noch! Nicht das wir ihn noch aufwecken.“

 

Erschrocken blickte der Junge auf Thor, ehe er seine Arme nach ihm ausstreckte. Thor legte ihn auf seiner Brust ab und der Junge schmolz förmlich gegen den starken Körper seines Vaters. Thor legte einen Arm um Jörmungandr, damit er nicht von ihm runterfallen konnte.

Ich streckte mich ein wenig und ein Seufzen kam über meine Lippen, ehe ich mich an Thors Seite schob. Ein Arm wanderte über seinen Bauch, die Finger zeichneten feine Muster auf die harten Muskeln. Den anderen Arm schob ich unter meinen Kopf und nutzte ihn als Kissen.

 

Jörmungandr beobachtete mich und er rutschte ein wenig in meine Richtung. Eine seiner kleinen Hände wanderte nun in meine Richtung, schob sich in mein dunkles Haar und er hielt es in seinen Fingern, zwirbelte es ein wenig auf, was mich erneut lächeln ließ.

Ich drückte mich hoch, sodass ich mit Jörmungandr von Angesicht zu Angesicht war und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Thors Arm schloss sich um meine Schulter und hielt mich an diesem Platz.

Als ich mich von meinem Sohn löste, kicherte er leise, ehe er sich nach vorn beugte und mir einen weiteren kleinen Kuss gab.

 

„Guten Morgen Papa,“ flüsterte er fröhlich.

 

„Guten Morgen Süßer,“ antwortete ich ihm und wurde von einem strahlenden Lächeln belohnt.

 

Thor drückte mich noch ein wenig fester an seine Seite und ich wandte mich ihm zu, um ihn ebenfalls mit einem Kuss zu bedenken. Er war süß und tief und voller Liebe.

 

Als ich mich von meinem Liebsten löste, setzte ich mich ein wenig auf und Jörmungandr kletterte in meine Arme. Er schlang seine Ärmchen um meinen Nacken und schmiegte sein Gesicht wieder an meine Schulter.

Meine Hand glitt durch sein Haar und ich betrachtete mir sein Gesicht eingehend. Es war zart, auch wenn Jörmungandr noch immer ein wenig Babyspeck anhaftete. Seine grünen Augen waren von dichten feinen goldenen Wimpern umrahmt, seine Augenbrauen waren in dem hellen blond kaum zu erahnen. Er besaß die süßeste Nase, die ich je bei einem Kind zu Gesicht bekommen hatte und seine Lippen hatten den gleichen Schwung wie die meinen.

 

Und ich konnte nicht widerstehen, ihn erneut zu küssen. Dieser kleine Junge hatte in den letzten drei Jahren mein Leben mit Liebe und Freude gefüllt und das wollte ich nun wieder für ihn tun. Ich wollte ihm wieder Freude bereiten, wieder für ihn zaubern, mit ihm im Schnee spielen und ihn mit all der Liebe bedenken, die ich für ihn empfand.

Auch wenn er sie jetzt mit seinen beiden Geschwistern teilen musste, so würde die Liebe für meine Kinder immer ungebrochen sein.

 

Ich schloss meine Arme fest um Jörmungandr, als ich mich wieder in die Kissen sinken ließ.

 

Aber im Moment hatte er all meine Aufmerksamkeit verdient.

 

**~*~**

 

Wir verbrachten noch einige Zeit im Bett, ehe man uns Frühstück brachte.

Die Bediensteten schienen sich nicht an uns zu stören. Sie richteten alles auf einem Tisch in der Nähe des Bettes her und verschwanden dann so leise, wie sie gekommen waren.

Als ich aufstehen wollte, hielt Thor mich zurück. Ich sah ihn mit fragendem Blick an und er lächelte mich an, ehe er mir erklärte, dass er gerne im Bett frühstücken würde. Und wie gern ich ihm diesen Wunsch gewährte.

 

Ich bauschte die Kissen in meinem Rücken ein wenig besser auf, ehe ich mich dagegen lehnte und Jörmungandr in meinen Schoß setzte. Es schien unserem Sohn eine große Freude zu bereiten, dass wir zusammen im Bett aßen.

 

Thor brachte alle Platten, Teller und die Trinkbecher ans Bett, ehe er sich uns gegenüber setzte. Wir aßen still zusammen, auch wenn ich immer wieder aufpassen musste, dass Jörmungandr nicht zu viel Süßes aß. Das hatte er wohl von seinem Vater.

 

Am späten Vormittag, als wir alle angezogen waren, brachten sie mich zu den Zwillingen. Man hatte ihnen ein eigenes Gemach gegeben, welches sie sich mit Frigga teilten.

Doch nun war nur Freyja und eine ihrer Zofen bei ihnen. Sie saßen in Stühlen und fütterten die Babies.

 

„Wo ist Mutter?“ fragte Thor.

 

Jörmungandr, der bis jetzt meine Hand gehalten hatte, ließ sie los und lief zu Freyjas Zofe, welche Hella auf dem Arm hielt. Er stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, damit er einen Blick auf seine kleine Schwester erhaschen konnte.

Doch mein Blick richtete sich nun auch auf Freyja.

 

„Frigga hat uns heute Morgen verlassen. Sie wollte euch nicht wecken und hat euch einen Brief hinterlassen, welchen dort auf dem Tisch liegt. Ich glaube, sie plant etwas.“

 

Es war eher ungewöhnlich für Mutter, sich ohne Abschied auf den Weg zu machen und ich ging zu dem kleinen Tisch hinüber und nahm das Schriftstück in die Hand. Ich drehte ihn einmal, erkannte Mutters Sigel darauf, welches ich anschließend erbrach.

Thor kam zu mir, blieb hinter mir stehen und las die gleichen Worte wie ich.

 

_Meine Kinder, es ist an der Zeit, dass man euch in Asgard den Respekt entgegenbringt, den ihr verdient. Aus diesem Grund habe ich mich heute Morgen auf den Weg zurück gemacht und ich wünsche, dass ihr heute Abend für eine kleine Reise vorbereitet seid._

_Ich werde euch eine Garde schicken lassen, die euch nach Asgard und in den Palast geleitet. Es ist an der Zeit, dass Asgard seine neuen Prinzen und die Prinzessin kennen lernt._

_Loki, ich weiß, dass du unserem Volk mehr misstraust, als je zuvor. Doch ich erbitte deine Nachsicht. Lass Asgard seine Fehler aus der Vergangenheit wieder gut machen, indem es deine Kinder nun als Teil ihrer Kultur akzeptiert._

_In Liebe, Frigga_

 

Ich hielt den Brief noch eine Weile in der Hand, las Mutters Worte noch einmal, ehe ich ihn sinken ließ. Das kam … überraschend und ich wusste nicht wirklich, wie ich darüber denken sollte.

Thor stand noch immer hinter mir, seine Hand hatte sich an meine Seite gelegt.

Und Freyjas Worte trafen es ziemlich gut. Das war ein wirklich kluger Schachzug von Mutter, denn im Prinzip blieb uns nichts anderes übrig, als uns zu fügen. Thor war noch immer der Kronprinz von Asgard, Jörmungandr, Fenris und Hella seine Kinder und somit seine Erben.

 

Ich löste mich von Thor und ging hinüber zu Freyja. Sie erhob sich aus dem Stuhl und legte mir Fenris in den Arm, gab mir das Fläschchen, ehe sie mir den Brief aus der Hand zupfte und ihn las. Sie ging dabei auf und ab, ihre freie Hand an die Lippen gelegt.

Als sie fertig war, sah sie erst zu Thor, dann zu mir.

 

„Ich werde mit Freyr und Mutter reden. Wir werden euch auf keinen Fall alleine gehen lassen!“

 

Ich nickte. Das beruhigte mich zumindest ein wenig. Zu wissen, dass es jemanden gab, der nach wie vor hinter uns stand.

Freyja verabschiedete sich von uns, ihre Zofe erhob sich von ihrem Platz und brachte Hella zu Thor, wo sie das Mädchen sanft in seine Armbeuge legte. Sie war wirklich so zierlich und klein, sie passte genau in seine Handfläche.

Jörmungandr stand zwischen den beiden Sesseln, ehe er zu mir kam und auf meinen Schoß kletterte. Fenris lag ruhig in meinem Arm und leerte die Flasche mit kräftigen Zügen.

 

„Es tut mir Leid,“ sagte Thor leise, als er zu uns trat und sich auf die Lehne setzte.

 

„Was tut dir Leid?“ fragte ich irritiert.

 

„Mutter … das sie diese Entscheidung über unseren Kopf hinweg getroffen hat. Das ist nicht richtig. Sie hätte uns wenigstens fragen können.“

 

Ich lächelte matt, als ich das leere Fläschchen nun auf den Tisch neben den Sessel stellt und Fenris gegen meine Brust lehnte, damit er ein Bäuerchen machen konnte.

 

„Es braucht dir nicht Leid tun Thor,“ antwortete ich ihm ruhig. „Es ist vielleicht nicht der richtige Weg, aber sie hat Recht. Asgard … Odin … hat zu akzeptieren, dass du deine Wahl getroffen hast, dass du dich für mich entschieden hast.“

 

**~*~**

 

Der Tag verging schneller, als mir lieb gewesen war.

Freyja und Freyr hatten sich dazu entschieden, uns erneut nach Asgard zu begleiten, sie würden aber nicht bleiben, sie wollten Alfheim nicht wieder so lange allein lassen.

Ich hatte alle nötigen Vorkehrungen getroffen, damit wir mit den Kindern unbeschadet reisen konnten.

 

Und nun standen wir, festlich gekleidet, im Hof von Alfheim und warteten darauf, dass die Eskorte kam, um uns zu begleiten. Ich hielt Hella auf dem Arm, Jörmungandr hielt sich fest an meiner anderen, während er zwischen Thor und mir stand.

Mein Bruder hielt Fenris fest in seinem Arm.

Ich hatte ihn schon lange nicht mehr in seiner alten Uniform gesehen und sie stand ihm so gut wie nie zuvor. In meinen Augen war er jetzt würdig, sie zu tragen.

Ich selbst hatte mich für eine schlichte schwarze Hose, ein grünes Hemd und meinen schweren Mantel darüber entschieden.

 

Als sich der Bifrost öffnete, atmete ich tief ein und blickte zu Thor.

Unsere Augen trafen sich und mein Bruder schenkte mir ein Lächeln, ehe er sich über Jörmungandr hinweg beugte und mich sanft küsste.

 

„Es wird alles gut,“ hauchte er gegen meine Lippen.

 

Ich nickte. Und auch wenn ich wusste, dass er vermutlich recht hatte, konnte ich nicht aus meiner Haut. Ich war nervös und aufgeregt. Auch machte sich das altbekannte Gefühl des Misstrauens in mir breit.

 

Das Licht des Bifrost erlosch und vor uns stand eine Eskorte aus Palastwachen, angeführt von Lady Sif, welche nun auch auf uns zukam und sich verneigte.

 

„Meine Prinzen,“ strahlte sie uns an. „Es ist schön, euch nach all den Jahren wohlbehalten wieder zu sehen! Und es ist mir eine Freude euch und die Kinder zurück nach Asgard zu geleiten!“

 

Ich zweifelte nicht an Sifs Freude, meinen Bruder wieder zu sehen. Aber ich zweifelte am Inhalt der Aussage, wenn es um mich ging. Wir hatten uns nie sonderlich gut verstanden, aber sie machte immerhin einen ehrlichen Eindruck.

Thor drückte sie kurz an sich, was Sif wohl alle Luft aus den Lungen trieb.

 

„Es tut gut, dich wieder zu sehen Sif,“ sagte Thor. „Aber ich denke, wir sollten nicht zu lange warten und langsam aufbrechen. Ich bin mir sicher, man erwartet uns bereits.“

 

Die Dunkelhaarige nickte und brachte uns in die Mitte der Wachen. Ich war froh, als ich Freyja an meiner linken Seite spürte, denn ihre Nähe gab mir ein wenig Sicherheit.

Jörmungandr blickte immer wieder von mir zu Sif und zupfte an meiner Hand. Ich sah zu ihm nach unten, ehe ich in die Hocke ging, um mit meinem Sohn auf Augenhöhe zu sein.

 

„Papa, können wir nicht einfach hier bleiben?“

 

Ich lächelte ihn an und schüttelte meinen Kopf.

Ich wünschte mir selbst, dass wir hier bleiben könnten, statt nun nach Asgard reisen zu müssen. Aber was blieb uns schon anderes übrig, wenn wir nicht den Zorn Odins auf uns ziehen wollten. Und den von Mutter.

 

Denn ihren Zorn fürchtete ich mehr, als den meines Ziehvaters.

 

„Keine Sorge.“ Ich küsste ihn auf die Stirn und vergrub meine freie Hand in seinem blonden Haar. „Wir sind bald wieder zu Hause.“

 

**~*~**

 

Reisen mit dem Bifrost hatten mich schon immer erschöpft und als wir wieder festen Boden unter unseren Füßen hatte, wankte ich für einen Moment. Ich spürte Thors Hand auf meinem Rücken und Jörmungandr, wie er sich an mein Bein presste.

 

Freyja wandte sich an mich, ihre Hände legten sich an meine Wangen und sie küsste meine Stirn.

 

„Sei tapfer Loki. Egal was sie sagen oder tun werden, du musst dich immer daran erinnern, wem du verpflichtet bist und das bist du nur dir selbst.“ Sie lächelte mich kurz an, als ihre Hände von meinen Wangen glitten.

„Wir werden in Alfheim auf eure Rückkehr warten. Ich wünsche dir alles Glück in allen neun Welten Loki.“

 

Es war still in der Halle, es war niemand da, um uns zu begrüßen und mein Zweifel und meine Sorge wuchsen von Sekunde zu Sekunde. Und das mich meine Freunde nun wieder verließen, machte es nicht besser.

Sif deutete uns an, ihr zu folgen. Ich festigte meinen Griff um Hellas kleinen Körper noch einmal, reichte Jörmungandr meine Hand und zusammen mit ihm folgte ich Thor und Sif.

Die Beiden waren in ein angeregtes Gespräch vertieft und es freute mich, dass Thor sofort wieder Anschluss bei seinen alten Wegkameraden fand.

 

„Papa?“ drang Jörmungandrs leise Stimme an mein Ohr. „Bist du hier aufgewachsen?“

 

Mein Blick wanderte zu dem blonden Jungen an meiner Hand, dessen Augen ehrfürchtig auf den goldenen Palast vor uns gerichtet waren.

Ich atmete tief ein und ein leises Seufzen kam über meine Lippen.

 

„Ja. Dein Vater und ich wuchsen hier auf.“

 

„Und warum seid ihr gegangen? Es ist doch schön hier, zwar nicht so schön wie in Alfheim, aber es ist auch schön.“

 

Ich wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als Sifs Stimme mich unterbrach.

 

„Es gab Leute hier in Asgard, die es nicht gern gesehen haben, dass deine Väter sich liebten. Und als man herausfand, dass dein Papa schwanger war, hat man ihn verstoßen. Ich glaube noch immer, dass dies ein großer Fehler war. So etwas hätte nie geschehen dürfen!“

 

„Was hat dich dazu bewegt, deine Meinung über mich und Thor zu ändern Sif? Seit wann stehst DU auf unserer Seite?“

 

Mein Blick war hart und ich wusste, dass es unfair war, sie mit solchen Fragen zu konfrontieren. Aber ich wollte es wissen.

Die junge Frau hielt meinem Blick ohne Umschweife stand, als sie sich ein wenig zurückfallen ließ.

 

„Ich war nie gegen euch. Wir haben es nicht gewusst … ich habe es nicht gewusst. Thor hat über euch kein Wort verloren, bis zu dem Tag, als man dich verbannt hat. Er kam zu uns, zu Fandral und mir, und bat uns um Rat. Als ich eure Geschichte hörte konnte ich ihm nur raten, seinem Herzen zu folgen. Ich wusste, dass es nie mir gehören könnte, dass ich nie die Frau an seiner Seite sein würde. Denn wer konnte schon mit dir konkurrieren?“ Sie schwieg für einen Moment.

„Du magst vielleicht nicht die beste Meinung von mir haben Loki und das verüble ich dir nicht. Aber glaub mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich dir nie etwas böses wollte! Ich stehe hinter dir und Thor. Und sieh dich an … du siehst besser aus als je zuvor. Und deine Kinder, sie lassen dich strahlen!“

 

Sie legte mir eine Hand auf den Arm und ich schüttelte meinen Kopf mit einem Lächeln.

Da hatte ich Sif wohl ein wenig unterschätzt. Und wenn ich einen Fehler gemacht hatte, dann entschuldigte ich mich dafür. Was ich nun auch tat.

Aber Sif tat es mit einer Handbewegung ab und schnappte sich Jörmungandr, der ein wenig erschrocken aussah. Sif setzte ihn auf ihre Schultern, sodass er einen wunderbaren Ausblick haben musste und begann zu laufen.

Sie liefen an Thor vorbei, der stehenblieb und einen verwirrten Blick in meine Richtung schickte. Jörmungandr lachte und auch Sif konnte es nicht länger an sich halten.

Als ich neben Thor ging, zuckte ich lediglich mit den Schultern.

 

„Sif ist gar nicht so übel … Sie hat ihr Herz am rechten Fleck.“

 

„Ja, dass hat sie in der Tat,“ bestätigte Thor.

 

Wir gingen die Regenbogenbrücke weiter, bis war die Tore des Palastes erreicht hatten. Die beiden großen Flügeltüren schwangen langsam auf und der Hof war gefüllt mit Asen, wie ich sie seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

Es war ein Gang in der Mitte frei, welcher zu dem Thron führte, auf welchem Odin saß. Sif nahm Jörmungandr von ihren Schultern und stellte in wieder auf den Boden. Sie verneigte sich kurz vor dem Jungen, was wohl nicht nur mich die Luft anhalten ließ.

 

„Ich hoffe du hattest eine angenehme Reise hier her kleiner Prinz,“ sagte sie vergnügt.

 

Jörmungandr lächelte und nickte eifrig. Sifs Hand glitt durch sein Haar, ehe sie in die Halle trat. Thor und ich schlossen zu unserem Sohn auf und nahmen ihn wieder in unsere Mitte.

Ich nahm einen letzten tiefen Atemzug und straffte mich, bevor wir Sif folgten.

 

Der Geräuschpegel in der Halle war leise, man hörte nur wenige Stimmen, die miteinander sprachen. Mein Blick war stur nach vorne gerichtet und als wir vor den Thron traten, knieten Thor und ich nieder. Jörmungandr tat es uns gleich, auch wenn er vermutlich nicht einmal wusste, wer der Mann war, vor dem wir nun standen.

 

„Erhebt euch!“ dröhnte Odins laute Stimme durch den Saal.

 

Jörmungandr zuckte merklich neben mir zusammen und ich strich ihm kurz durch das Haar, ehe ich ihn zum aufstehen animierte.

Mutter erschien neben Odin und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Unterarm.

 

„Es ist lange her, dass ich euch das letzte Mal gesehen habe,“ sprach er leiser, sein Blick glitt von Thor über Jörmungandr zu mir.

 

„Willkommen zu Hause, meine Kinder.“

 

_Come & visit me:_ https://www.facebook.com/BigLeoSis


	9. Epilog

**09 | Epilog**

 

Ich wurde durch das leise Lachen der Zwillinge geweckt. Thors Arm war eng um mich geschlungen und hielt mich an seine Brust gedrückt. Mein Bein lag über seinem und ich schmiegte mich noch ein wenig fester an meinen Mann.

Heute war ein wichtiger, aber trauriger Tag für uns.

 

Vor wenigen war Odin in den ewigen Schlaf gefallen und Mutter war sich sicher, dass er dieses Mal nicht mehr erwachen würde. Thor hatte die Nachricht ziemlich hart getroffen und auch ich musste mir eingestehen, dass es mir einen Stich versetzt hatte. Denn auch wenn dieser Mann meine wahre Herkunft vor mir verborgen hatte, so hatte er mich geliebt und hatte mich wie sein eigenes Kind erzogen.

Frigga hatte alles veranlasst, damit Thor zum neuen Herrscher von Asgard gekrönt werden konnte und ich mit ihm. Ich würde an seiner Seite über diese Welt herrschen, denn es war Odins Wunsch gewesen. Zuletzt hatte auch er eingesehen, dass Thor und ich zusammen gehörten, dass wir einander brauchten und hatte unsere Verbindung und unsere drei Kinder akzeptiert.

Sie waren als die legitimen Erben Thors anerkannt worden und niemand hatte es gewagt, der Entscheidung des Allvaters zu widersprechen.

 

Erneut hörte ich ein leises Kichern und zwang mich, meine Augen zu öffnen. Ich drehte mich ein wenig in Thors Umarmung und blickte zum Rand unseres Bettes.

Dort standen nicht nur die Zwillinge, sondern auch Jörmungandr. Ich schlug die Decke ein wenig bei Seite und sofort krallten sich Hellas Finger in die Laken, um auf das Bett zu kommen. Jörmungandr half ihr und Fenris, um zu mir krabbeln zu können, ehe er seinen Geschwistern folgte.

Thor schnarchte noch immer neben mir, als ich von meinen drei Kindern in Anspruch genommen wurde. Die Zwillinge hatten gerade ihren fünften Geburtstag gehabt und mein blonder Engel würde in wenigen Wochen acht werden. Ich entwirrte mich nun von meinem Mann und zog meine Kinder in meine Arme.

Hella schmiegte sich an meine Brust, während Fenris neben ihr sitzen blieb und mit meinen Fingern spielte. Jörmungandr kletterte zwischen mich und Thor und legte sich dort hin.

 

Die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen, hinter den Vorhängen war es noch finster und mit meiner freien Hand zupfte ich die Decke über uns zu Recht, damit niemand im kalten liegen brauchte. Aus allen drei Mündern kam ein wohliges Seufzen und ich lächelte leicht in mich hinein.

Meine Kinder besaßen wirklich Herzen aus Gold.

 

Jörmungandr war sanft, liebte die Natur abgöttisch und kümmerte sich um jedes kleine verletzte Tierchen, welches er im Garten des Schlosses fand, bis es wieder ganz gesund war. Es befand sich bereits eine beachtliche Sammlung in den Ställen und viele der gesunden Tiere kehrten immer wieder zurück, um nach ihrem Helfer zu sehen.

Fenris war zwar auf seine Art ein kleiner wilder Sturm, dennoch sorgte er sich stets um seine Geschwister oder uns. Er besaß ein sehr großes Feingefühl für seine Umgebung und die Gefühle anderer. Und ich war der festen Überzeugung, dass er Thor im Moment den größten Halt gab in dieser Situation.

Und Hella ... meine wunderschöne, bezaubernde Tochter. Selbst in ihrem zarten Alter besaß sie bereits ein mächtiges seiðr und Frigga, als auch ich, versuchten ihr bereits jetzt mit all unserem Wissen beizukommen. Und sie war so talentiert und ebenso gutmütig, wie ihre Brüder. Aber im Gegensatz zu ihnen verließ sie kaum das Schloss, war wie mein Schatten und folgte mir beinahe bei jedem Schritt.

 

Ich entzog Fenris meine Finger und zog ihn näher an Hella heran, damit ich auch um ihn meinen Arm legen konnte.

Es erfüllte mich immer wieder mit großer Freude, dass ich es geschafft hatte, diesen drei kleinen Wesen das Leben zu schenken. Und auch wenn unsere ersten Jahre nicht immer einfach gewesen waren, jetzt waren wir in Sicherheit und glücklich.

 

Und mehr hatte ich mir für meine Familie nie gewünscht.

 

**~*~**

 

Als ich das nächste Mal wach wurde, war ich unter meinen Liebsten begraben. Fenris und Hella lagen zu meiner linken, Jörmun zu meiner rechten und Thors Arm lag über uns alle. Als ich meinen Kopf ein wenig drehte, blickte ich in die liebevollen Augen meines Mannes. Ich hob meine rechte Hand ein wenig und strich ihm sanft über die Wange.

Dieser Tag würde noch einmal alles von uns fordern und ich würde ihm so gut es ging zur Seite stehen, würde ihm meine Kraft schenken.

Ich versuchte mich ein wenig zu drehen, um Thors Lippen erreichen zu können. Er kam mir entgegen und küsste mich verlangend. Heute würde er König werden.

Meine Hand wanderte weiter in seinen Nacken und ich dirigierte Thors Kopf an meine Schulter, als er sich von mir gelöst hatte.

 

"Guten Morgen," flüsterte ich gegen sein Haar, um die Kinder nicht zu wecken.

 

Thor küsste die weiche Haut an meinem Schlüsselbein. "Guten Morgen," erwiderte er.

 

Ich ließ meine Finger durch sein dichtes Haar gleiten, massierte seinen Hinterkopf ein wenig. "Wie fühlst du dich?"

 

Er schwieg für einen Moment. "Seltsam," gestand Thor. "Ich wünschte, dieser Tag heute läge noch in weiter Ferne und ich hätte mehr Zeit mit dir und den Kindern gehabt. Von nun an werde ich jeden Tag mit Gesprächen, Verhandlungen und Reisen verbringen."

 

"Es lässt sich nicht ändern, Thor. Heute ist heute und wir werden das gemeinsam schaffen. Und du wirst deine Kindern trotzdem jeden Tag sehen. Denkst du wirklich, sie lassen sich von dir fernhalten?" Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf mein Gesicht.

"Sie lieben dich abgöttisch Thor und auch wenn du nicht mehr den ganzen Tag mit ihnen verbringen kannst, so bist du doch jeden Abend für sie da, wirst sie zu Bett bringen und ihnen Geschichten erzählen. Sie werden es verstehen."

 

Thor vergrub sein Gesicht für einen Moment an meiner Schulter. "Ich kann mich wohl sehr glücklich schätzen," flüsterte er gegen meine Haut.

 

Ich zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. "Warum?" hakte ich nach.

 

"Weil ich dich habe," antwortete Thor ohne zu zögern. "Ich wüsste nicht, was ich ohne dich machen würde Loki. Du hast mir gezeigt, wie schön das Leben sein kann. Du hast mir das wertvollste in meinem Leben geschenkt. Unsere Kinder und deine Liebe."

 

Selbst wenn seine Worte mich berührten, musste ich im Moment eher das Verlangen unterdrücken, nicht mit meinen Augen zu rollen. Das war das sentimentalste was er in den letzten Jahren zu mir gesagt hatte.

Ich grub meine Finger noch ein wenig fester in sein Haar und zog ihn ein Stück zu mir hoch, um ihn erneut küssen zu können.

 

"Heute Nacht gehörst du mir, mein König," knurrte ich gegen seine Lippen.

 

In Thors Augen trat ein tiefes Verlangen und er nickte.

 

"Dir allein," bestätigte er.

 

**~*~**

 

Wir wurden wenige Minuten später von Dienern überrannt, welche uns bei den Vorbereitungen zur Zeremonie helfen sollten.

Selbst Mutter ließ es sich nicht nehmen und kam. Mit ihrer Hilfe zog ich die Zwillinge an, die sich vehement weigerten das von den Dienern tun zu lassen.

Jörmungandr war da etwas leichter zu handhaben, murrte nur, als Layf ihm Zöpfe flocht und die Perlen anbrachte. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben trug unser ältester Sohn eine asische Uniform und er sah strahlend darin aus.

Frigga hatte die Kleider der Kinder persönlich angefertigt, wie sie es schon für Thor und mich gemacht hatte. Sie hatte die Farben unserer royalen Gewänder mit eingebracht.

Bei Jörmungandr war es mein grün, Fenris trug das rot Thors. Nur Hella hatte eine andere Farbe bekommen. Das royale blau unserer Mutter, welches ihrer Haut sehr schmeichelte.

 

Bis wir alle fertig waren, war es bereits ziemlich spät und wir folgten Frigga zur großen Halle.

Als wir vor den verschlossenen Türen standen, kam langsam die Nervosität in mir auf, doch Hella forderte meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit, da sie zu weinen begonnen hatte. Ich kniete mich vor meine Tochter und wischte die Tränen von ihren Wangen.

 

"Was ist los Prinzessin?" fragte Thor liebevoll.

 

"Ich will bei Papa bleiben," schluchzte sie herzzerreißend.

 

"Wir haben das doch besprochen," erinnerte ich sie. "Du wirst mit Großmutter und Fenris gehen und sobald die Zeremonie zu Ende ist, kannst du wieder zu uns kommen."

 

"Aber ich will nicht. Jörmun darf auch mit euch gehen! Das ist nicht fair!"

 

"Hella," seufzte ich, als ich sie in meine Arme schloss und mich mit ihr erhob.

 

Ihre dünnen Ärmchen schlossen sich schraubstockartig um meinen Hals und sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in meiner Halsbeuge. Ich sah flehend zu Mutter, welche nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

 

"Nun ja," meinte sie. "Das alles ist unkonventionell genug. Fenris würdest du mir die Ehre erweisen und mich begleiten?"

 

Der dunkelhaarige Junge sah zu ihr auf und nickte. "Natürlich Großmama."

 

"Danke sehr," sagte Frigga und strich ihm durchs Haar, während sie sich an mich und Thor wandte.

"Ich denke, es wäre von Vorteil, wenn Hella bei euch bleibt, um Zwischenfälle zu vermeiden. Thor, du nimmst Jörmungandr, Loki Hella bleibt wohl besser bei dir. Lasst euch nicht von den Anwesenden aus der Ruhe bringen."

 

Wir nickten Beide.

Mutter umarmte uns kurz, ehe sie ihre Hand nach Fenris ausstreckte, welcher sie ohne zu zögern nahm.

 

Als sich die Tore zur Halle öffneten, gingen die Beiden los. Fenris drehte sich noch einmal mit einem großen Grinsen zu uns um. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf, ehe ich mich aufrichtete. Ich lupfte Hella kurz, damit sie ordentlich an meiner Hüfte saß und ich eine Hand frei hatte. Sie schniefte noch immer leise, ihre Wange presste sich fest an meine Schulter.

 

Jörmungandr stand erneut zwischen mir und Thor, wie bereits bei unserer Rückkehr nach Asgard.

Doch heute schien er weitaus weniger Angst zu haben, er hielt seinen Kopf hoch und in seinen Augen lag eine freudige Erwartung.

Thors Hand lag in Jörmuns Rücken und als sich die Türen erneut öffneten, schob er ihn aufmunternd los. Wir wechselten einen letzten Blick, ehe auch wir unseren Weg begannen.

Als wir durch die Menge schritten, war ich mit einem Mal froh, Hella auf meinem Arm zu haben. Ihre Anwesenheit beruhigte mich.

 

**~*~**

 

Die Krönung und Jörmungandrs Einführung als Kronprinz zogen sich enorm in die Länge. Fenris langweilte sich unglaublich und Frigga versuchte ihn mit ein bisschen Zauberei bei Laune zu halten.

Hella schlief in meinen Armen und Jörmungandr ließ das Gerede einfach über sich ergehen.

Er war so tapfer und ich war enorm stolz auf ihn.

 

Die Feierlichkeiten im Anschluss waren entspannt und locker, ich saß neben Thor, unsere Finger miteinander verschlungen. Fenris und Hella wurden von Sif und den Warriors Three bespaßt. Immer wieder machten uns Edelleute aus den verschiedensten Ecken des Reiches ihre Aufwartung und auch aus anderen Reichen waren Abgesandte da.

Ich freute mich auch über Alfas Besuch, die im Namen ihres Sohnes gekommen war. Freyr und Freyja hatten dringliche Termine zu erledigen.

 

Ich hatte mir gerade etwas Wein nachschenken lassen und aß einen Bissen von meinem Teller, als es still im Saal wurde. Ich hob meine Blick und spürte, wie Thor sich neben mir versteifte. Ich tat einen tiefen Atemzug, ehe ich mich neben meinem Mann erhob.

Vor uns standen Laufey und Farbauti.

 

"Großer Thor," sprach Laufey. "Auch unser Reich möchte euch die Aufwartung machen und wir erbitten uns weiterhin den Frieden zwischen unseren Reichen zu halten." Sie verneigten sich vor uns, während sich meine Finger wohl bereits schmerzhaft in Thors Arm gruben.

"Er sollte wohl auch durch die Verbindung zwischen Euch und unserem Prinzen gesichert sein."

 

Ich tat einen tiefen Atemzug, ehe ich mich an meine Eltern wandte. Thor schien noch mehr schockiert zu sein, als ich.

 

"Wir danken Euch für eure Aufwartung, Laufey. Es ehrt uns, dass ihr gekommen seid, um den Frieden zwischen Asgard und Jotunheim zu erneuern."

 

Er neigte seinen Kopf wohlwollend. "Weise Worte, die den Mund meines Sohnes verlassen."

 

"Euer Sohn?" Ich lächelte matt.

"Das bin ich nicht mehr, seit Ihr mich in die Obhut Odins gegeben habt. Ich wurde hier erzogen, von Lady Frigga und dem Allvater. Und auch wenn ich nicht ihr leiblicher Sohn bin, so fühle ich mich ihnen und Asgard mehr verbunden, als Euch und Jotunheim. Ihr seid nur mein Erzeuger, derjenige der mir einst ins Leben half und dadurch euer Sohn in Fleisch und Blut. Aber Asgard ist meine Heimat und meine Familie."

 

Laufeys Lippen waren zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen gepresst, doch er sagte nichts. Farbauti hatte ihre Hand auf Laufeys Unterarm gelegt und ich war mir sicher, dass uns das gerade vor einer Katastrophe bewahrte. Sie verneigte sich wortlos und drängte ihren Mann mit ihr zu gehen.

 

Als sie weg waren, entspannte sich Thor wieder und sah zu mir. Mein Blick war stur nach vorn gerichtet, ich starrte noch immer auf die Flügeltüren.

 

"Papa?" Jörmungandrs Stimme holte mich aus meiner Trance.

 

"Es geht mir gut," versicherte ich ihm.

 

Auch Frigga und Thor sahen mich fragend an. Meine Finger hatten auf Thors Unterarm unschöne Abdrücke hinterlassen und ich sah ihn entschuldigend an.

Seine Hand legte sich an meine Wange und er küsste mich sanft. Ich erwiderte seine Geste gern. Doch als er sich von mir löste, wollte ich nur in unsere Gemächer.

 

"Entschuldige mich," bat ich meinen Liebsten und ging schließlich.

 

**~*~**

 

In unseren Gemächern war ich allein und dafür war ich dankbar. Ich entledigte mich meiner edlen Robe und zog mir eine leichte Tunika und eine Hose über. Es war nicht kalt, also ging ich so auf den Balkon. Ich hatte dieses unglaubliche Verlangen nach frischer Luft.

Ich setzte mich auf das Geländer und zog meine Füße an, umschlang sie mit den Armen und legte mein Kinn darauf.

 

Die Begegnung mit meinen leiblichen Eltern hatte mich aus dem Konzept gebracht. Und ich schollt mich innerlich selbst für einen Narren, so mit Laufey gesprochen zu haben. Ich hatte nicht das Recht ihn so zu behandeln. Aber ebenso wenig besaß er das Recht mich noch als seinen Sohn zu bezeichnen.

 

Ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich so gesessen hatte. Doch als ich das nächste Mal aufblickte, erkannte ich Thor in der Tür. Da das Licht in unseren Zimmern nicht brannte, konnte ich sein Gesicht nicht deutlich erkennen. Ich ließ mich von der Brüstung gleiten und ging zu ihm.

Vorsichtig legte ich meine Hand auf seinen Arm.

 

"Mein Ausbruch tut mir Leid," sagte ich leise. "Ich hätte meine Gefühle besser unter Kontrolle haben müssen, als ich mit Laufey sprach."

 

Thors Hand legte sich an meine Wange, strich sanft darüber. "Loki ... niemand verübelt dir deine Worte. Im Gegenteil. Ich denke du hast allen Asen heute im Saal gezeigt, dass dein Herz wirklich diesem Land und mir gehört. Du hast mich stolz gemacht Loki ... so stolz. Die Worte, die meine Anhänger noch für dich fanden, waren äußerst schmeichelhaft. Sowohl für dich, als auch für mich."

 

Thor löste seinen Arm von mir und legte beide Hände an meine Wangen.

 

"Ich liebe dich Loki! Und selbst wenn nun ein Krieg über uns hereinbrechen sollte, so haben wir ganz Asgard hinter uns.“

Seine Lippen legten sich auf meine und er küsste mich leidenschaftlich.

"Mein König," hauchte er gegen meinen Mund, ehe er mich hochhob und ins Innere trug.

 

Egal, welche Widrigkeiten uns noch bevorstehen mochten. Solange wir zusammen waren, war alles gut.

 

"Thor ..." kam es leise über meine Lippen, als er mich auf das Bett legte.

"Ich liebe dich, mein König."

 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Nächstes Update in 4 Wochen (15.06.2014)


End file.
